Adventurous Adventures of Jaden Yuki
by obeymyeffingrod
Summary: When Jaden wakes up after being put into a slumber by an unknown force, he's got friends to rescue, mysteries to solve and a stubborn 'Restrainer' to handle. But the problem is, he really doesn't know how to handle a girl...Co-written with Cosmic Crush. Mostly JadenxOC
1. Prologue: Rolling In The Deep

**Hello guys! Rodie and my awesome sis Cosmic Kiss here ****. Finally I can update my first story! I'm really excited about this and to hear your thoughts. ****My sis, Cosmy, is going to be helping me a lot since she's my co-author! We're an awesome team! And we guarantee that you'll enjoy this story very much!**

**Jesse: *looks around in awe* This place is awesome!**

**Rodie:*thumbs up* =3**

**Jesse:But why am I here?**

**Cosmy:*Anime fall*****JESSEEE!**

**Rodie: Because I need you do the disclaimer, love!**

**Cosmy:Here she goes again…**

**Rodie: I DON'T CAAAREEEE.**

**Jesse:*nervous laugh***

**Rodie:Guys,listen! This story contains lots of OC's and awesome duels. There are many OC pairings too !Let's give some examples: JadenXOC, JessexOC, AsterXOC, ZaneXOC, AtticusXOC, SyrusXOC and etc…Some OC's are probably known to you,as they come from our –Cosmy and I's- awesome story, 'Jaden's Twin Sister'!**

**Cosmy: That was awfully long for you.**

**Rodie: I know I'm lazy.**

**Jesse:Can I go yet?**

**Rodie: NO!**

**Cosmy:First we gotta put the summary here :3 ****:**

**When Jaden wakes up after who knows how many years, being put into a sleep by a unknown force. He's got friends to rescue, mysteries to solve and a stubborn 'Restrainer' to handle. But, the problem is,he doesn't really know how to handle this girl.**

**Rodie:As you see,this is mainly JadenXOC.**

**Jesse:Then why am I here?**

**Cosmy: Rodie is going to do the epic thanking ceremony now.**

**Rodie: *clears throat* Now,I want to thank some people who has given courage to publish this X)**

**Cosmic Kiss - For being my super special awesome sis and co-author, I'm so lucky to have a sis like her.**

**Jupiter's Magic - She is invisible, read her stories, you'll understand,also she has given her OC to me ,not telling who that is XD **

**CorGryphonFeather - She's so sweet, awesome, playful and giving and…I can't describe her,she's my soul twin XD Her story 'The Sealing Light' is so cool, read it.**

**Cosmy:Aaaaannnd?**

**Rodie: I appreciate your advice and criticism, since I'm new.**

**Cosmy: Jesse, enter now.**

**Jesse: *wakes up from sleep* Eh?**

**Cosmy: Disclaimer!**

**Jesse: OH! Yeah, Rodie and Cosmy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Rodie: Hehehehe. If I did,believe me, I would have been pregnant with Jesse Jr's by now** .

* * *

_My eyes are being lazy again_, the Slifer duelist thought as he tried to move his numb body for the billionth time.

But sadly, things never went as he wanted, never. He wasn't as patient as Bastion, that's for sure, and to think that Yubel will nag him to death if he woke up late. He groaned mentally and tried to feel something.

Nope, nothing, nada, el zilcho.

This didn't feel right at all, but at least he was thankful to have his consciousness back.

"How long has it been…?" He wondered.

Seeing that he couldn't find an answer, he once again tried to move his body; even just a twitch of muscle was enough to make him satisfied. Just let it—

His thumb jerked in response.

_Yes!_He thought with a content expression on his face.

Now he had just to take it slow. Awww man, he definitely wasn't a very patient guy after all. Yubel was going to kill him for this. Yup, he definitely didn't want to wake up now…

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"C'mon Yubel, it'll be fun, there's nothing to worry about! It's just a reunion party. You know, a chance for me to catch up with the old gang. Geez, you worry too much!" A beaming Jaden tried to convince his partner to let him go to the reunion._

_But she was Yubel; she could sense that something bad was gonna happen... and soon._

_"Jaden, I'm not so sure about this...Listen to me while I'm talking!" Yubel scolded him with an angry tone, making the onigiri he was eating fly out of his hands._

_It crashed to the ground, almost in slow motion...at least to Jaden anyway._

_"Yubel that was my lunch," he exclaimed with teary eyes._

_She shook her head in disbelief as Jaden walked towards the place where this 'reunion party' was meant to be taking place. Jaden started to hum a tuneless song to himself, apparently about lunches._

_Ahhhh, how he wished that he had listened to Yubel and didn't go there. How could he have been so foolish? She was the expert here! She was his guardian!_

_"Don't you feel it?" Yubel asked in a worried tone._

_"Feel what?" He answered, his mind drifting off._

_"The atmosphere Jaden, we're being watched!" Yubel started to look around the place._

_"What are you talking abo-"_

_Yep, it totally happened. He was caught off-guard. If it wasn't for Yubel he would have been dead meat by now. In his head, it went like this:_

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Boom! Boom! Pow! Pow! Cut! Cut!_

_...Okay maybe it didn't go like that, but it did remind him of his favourite hip hop group._

_Focus Jaden, he thought._

_Suddenly, something really strong slammed into him and made him fly away! Was this finally it? Would tonight be the last night on Earth for Jaden Allen Yuki?_

_He wouldn't even see his own death coming! In a way, he really owed Yubel for that._

_This strong, mysterious force wrapped around him like a thick blanket, or something really serene floated through his cells. Last thing he saw was pure green. Then there was nothing. The famous next King of Card Games went down just like that._

_It was a pathetic end to an eventful life of somebody like him. He always thought that he would at least go down while dueling. Not like this._

* * *

_**Present:**_

_Come on, I can do this, just focus!_He shouted at himself.

He didn't want to think about his 'downfall'. It was pretty ridiculous.

Still, he wondered what happened to Yubel. Where was she? And of course, there were his friends to worry about.

"This is why I don't like thinking." He whined.

He mustn't think bad, his friends are pretty strong after all. They could look after themselves. Their three years at Duel Academy proved that they were fully capable. This situation couldn't be as bad as the time Yubel sent them all to an alternate dimension and they all died...or could it?

"Why isn't my body moving?" He cursed himself.

Then he noticed something and he could feel his face heat up."It's time to get my…brain on…Think…Come on think. There's gotta be a shortcut!"

Okay, now he was mentally awake but physically...that was another story. He couldn't move physically but-

Blink. Blink. Blink. Smirk.

He probably could move in his mind, right? He was awake here after all. Now that he mentioned it, this place was pretty dark. He needed some light to illuminate the room.

He started had to concentrate and tried to imagine a light. He imagined a faint glow leaving his body and lazily ascending through the depths of nothingness, Glowing more and more, it shined, illuminating the darkness.

He peeked out of one of his eyes; his mind was blown up...Literally. There was nothing in the room but ruin and rubble, which gave the room a rather dark atmosphere.

_On the plus side, at least I have something to work with._

Jaden tried to move his fingers, and he was delighted to see that they were now twitching. It wasn't long before his entire body was moving which made him want to cry out in joy.

Jaden pulled himself off of the floor and nearly fell back on the rocky ground.

_Ow, ow, charley horse!_

After a quick leg rub, Jaden was soon on his feet and exploring his location. He took great care not to trip on any stones, because the last thing he needed in his current situation was a broken ankle.

Sadness washed through him; this place was pretty depressing which started to bring back bad memories from his third year at school. Ever since that fiasco with him becoming the Supreme King, it took Jaden a long time before he could properly duel again.

His confidence had been ripped to shreds and he had become a shadow of his former self. If it wasn't for that duel with Yugi Muto, only God knows where he would have ended up.

Suddenly a slender figure jumped out from this huge pile of rocks.

"Hello Jaden, did you miss me?"

Jaden didn't like how low pitched the strangers laugh sounded.

* * *

**A/N:And that's the end of the chapter :) Please read and review ^_^ *coughsorryitwasshortcough***


	2. I) Wide Awake

**Hey guys, Rodie here! I finally updated!**

**Cosmy: *claps with a weary face***

**Rodie: Wassup?**

**Cosmy: Nothin'.**

**Rodie: What's wrong sis?**

**Cosmy: Nothin'.**

**Jaden: I duel in this chappie!**

**Rodie: You were flipping for it right?**

**Cosmy: Here we go…**

**Jaden: I—**

**Jesse: Why am I here again? Jay? Man, you're here too!**

**Rodie: We're a big family Jesse!**

**Cosmy: If you would let, Rodie, aren't youforgetting something?**

**Rodie: Oh, right! I want to thank you guys for 9 friggin' reviews! I wasn't expecting to get that much! I can't express how grateful I am! So I'm just going to response them!**

**K5Rakitan: Hehe thank you! I hope I made a good start! And you won't be disappointed with the great showdown of Yubel and Jaden…I think…**

**CorGryphonFeather: WOAH GURL! What's with this review?! So long! *likes it actually***

**Ahem, of course I would thank you silly :D Shut up okay. Quit with Seal of Orichalcos already, I can se you're obsessed with it. Oh man, I'm glad to hear I have a good sense of humour that almost killed you XD What can I say, I love cliffies :3**

**Jupiter's Magic: No problemmies, you deserve it!**

**manga girl geek: Here it is :)**

**sakura yagami: Sankyu!**

**AussieJimFan: Yup! LOLOLOLOLOLOL :D I'm glad you do!**

**Emeraudo Misheru: Here ya go chop chop!**

**DeadlyThunder195: Amazing pen name :D Well, He's fearing for his life! (Jaden: HEY! )**

**Thank you :D This was the prologue though X) Well, you got to learn it in this chapter!**

**Cosmy: Wow, didn't think we would get this much reviews.**

**Rodie: I'm really flattered you guys!**

**Jaden: And I get to duel!**

**Cosmy&Rodie: *SIGH***

**Jesse: Cosmy and Rodie don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wide Awake**

Duel Disk: Check.

Black Trousers: Check.

Red-black shoes: Check.

Slifer Red Blazer: Check.

Messy two shaded brown hair: Check.

And lastly: Honey-golden eyes: Cross.

Was Jaden looking at a circus mirror or something? He didn't have _honey-golden_ eyes! The only person that had honey-gold eyes, existed in Jaden's worst nightmares. Hard to believe that it was only a year ago that that colossal mess took place.

But why had these eyes reappeared? Jaden had accepted the Supreme King's powers a year ago and Super Polymerization was now his!

Images from another life started to storm around in his head, each making Jaden hang his head in shame. The pain, the suffering, the guilt, all of it started to come back to him. It wasn't logical, at least for Jaden who hadn't the slightest idea about being a strategical, powerful and supreme leader. But even if he did know about the force that attacked him, what could _he _do? Duel it? What if dueling didn't work on it? Then what could he do?

Jaden's instincts were telling him that he wasn't the one who did it.

_Just what the hell is going on?!__ I'm more confused than before,_ Jaden thought.

Surprisingly, he was only staring at Jaden like…like he wanted to understand what was going on. The atmosphere reminded him of Texas and cowboys...except they had Duel Disks and they were just staring at each other, bullets weren't flying destructively. Jaden hoped that this would continue and that both wouldn't be in a clash of cards.

The sudden voice of his former life, made Jaden jump up in surprise.

**"What are you doing here Jaden?"** The former Supreme King asked.

Jaden wasn't intentionally contacting the Supreme King, if anything the Supreme King was the one who was contacting him! Jaden wanted to protest, but somehow he couldn't gather up the courage to talk back to him. Supreme King's eyes flashed with an emotion that Jaden couldn't name and then he let out a small chuckle.

**"Oooh, it's interesting. You find something very amusing little one. Why don't you admit that you're scared of me? That I'm your worst nightmare?"**He raised one hand to caress his chin thoughtfully, and held his elbow with the other one.

**"Still like being a hero? You know you are not a 'hero' type, more like a childish 'prince'." **He pointed at Jaden.** "****But I accept you're a very brave one, blocking this from your mind…Has Yubel not told you yet? She was very soft from the start, indeed."**

Jaden was boiling with anger, his hands balled into fists._ How dare he talk about Yubel like that!? He thought._

He was gritting his teeth so hard, he felt like he was going to break at least one of them. But no, he couldn't let his anger take the best of him. There were still questions in his head that he needed to ask.

Jaden took a deep breath, "Explain yourself."

He surprised himself yet again; he had to keep it together.

_FOCUS,_ He scolded himself; _Don't think about dueling right now, this is not the right time._

"**Heh, you're really clueless aren't you? Well let ****_me_**** tell ****_you_**** something. I'm not your enemy, not this time anyway."**

"Pffffffffffftttt, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!" Jaden couldn't hold his laugh. What? He wasn't his enemy? "Good one! Great Grandpa, I didn't think you would be this funny!"

He really didn't.

"**I'm serious, you impudent brat!" **Supreme King snarled at Jaden,**"Consider what's happening around you just for once. Or do you want me to teach you like a teacher teaching his students the alphabet?"**

What did impudent mean? "Thanks, I guess." He stated while rubbing his neck nervously. "It would be good if you did, cuz I honestly can't understand you."

Supreme King sighed tiredly **"And one more thing."** He smiled,****** "I can read your thoughts."**

.

.

.

.

.

_OH SHIT!_

"WHAT?!" Jaden yelled. "WHEN, WHY, WHERE, HOW?!" It was so weird already! His cheeks started burning with embarrassment. But then again, he should've seen this coming!

"**Although I don't know why you're so worried; it's normal for me to hear your thoughts. We're like a medallion you see. We complete each other, our bond just got stronger when you decided to fuse with Yubel. We share the same mind, like the Nameless Pharaoh and Yugi Mutou. But we don't need a Millennium Puzzle; we were bonded before, and now for all eternity."**His smile wavered after saying it, like it was a ghost anyway.** "But it's not 'completed' yet"**

_Whoa, he actually spoke more than three sentences. _Jaden reflected.

_Why didn't Yubel tell me this? _He let his mind wonder. He knew some things about two souls in the same body, the best example was Yugi Mutou. He was the Nameless Pharaoh's reincarnation as Jaden liked to think, Millennium Puzzle brought them together for great things (and great duels).

Jaden was sure they weren't like Yugi Muto and The Nameless Pharaoh. For starters, they were both great friends, but he and Supreme King on the other hand...

"**Ouch, that hurt Jaden, why do you think like that?"**He smirked**"We can be like Thief King and Ryo Bakura!"**

Now who were they? He didn't like the Thief King part at all.

"I don't trust you." Jaden finally said. "Even if we share the same mind, I can't trust you. I've accepted your powers," he picked up a rock off the jagged ground. "But that doesn't mean I've forgotten what you've done."

Supreme King raised one of his eyebrows at that, **"I don't remember doing bad things Jaden."**

"Here's the list then! The last time I believed you, you took over my body, took control of the Duel Monster Spirit World, drowned that world with darkness, and killed my friends just to create Super Polymerization card!" He spat out. He said it so fast that he was panting now.

Supreme King now looked bored.**"You also forgot to add that I made you believe the most unbelievable things AND made you a prisoner in your own mind." **He smirked**. ****"Are you done now?"**

Jaden tried to kick a rock nearby, but it ended with a disaster. Firstly his toes made a contact with the rock, secondly a sickening _"THOCK!" _sound was heard, thirdly, Jaden's eyes widened with the sudden pain and he bit his tongue, and fourthly, the rock moved just five millimetres.

_Ow, ow, owwwwww! For Ra's sake, everything here hates me!_

"**And that's why you're so easy to trap and lure."** Supreme King laughed.

Wait, what?

Jaden stopped holding his foot and turned to SK who was watching him intensely, "What are you talking about?"

"**I am saying you are so easy to manipulate. You let your feelings rule yourself when you have to use your brain sometimes. That's why you're in this state right now, you didn't listen to Yubel. Apparently, she's your brain." **His eyes showed no emotion.**"This will be your end someday Jaden. You need to learn how to ****_listen_****_,_**** and it looks like I'll have to teach you that important skill."**

That didn't explain everything, sure Jaden accepted that he was a little spontaneous, but SK having to teach him how to _listen_? That was _not _a good sign. But then again, he was trusting an evil king who tried to enslave an entire dimension.

Damn his instincts, they were telling Jaden that the Supreme King was not the dangerous one here. There were so many suspicions, questions and doubts, so Jaden was obviously lost. Normally he would listen to his instincts. No, not normally, he _always _trusted his instincts_. _It was really weird that he was listening to his brain right now. He looked into the honey-golden depths that were filled with mysteries and motives; he wanted Jaden to trust him? Supreme King was sure a funny guy indeed.

_Heh now I believe we're related, _He thought bitterly.___ Great Grandpa, can you hear me? _He tried to humour himself. He was really freaked out when "Great Grandpa" narrowed his eyes.___ **"I am not your great grandpa, I'm your ancestor."**_

"Whatever that is," Jaden waved his right hand. "I still don't trust you."

"**What about some information?" **The Dark King exclaimed,**"You won't be able to get out of this paradox without me, just so you know; this is my side of your mind. Though I do not know how you got here. You're getting stronger and stronger as time passes. Normally you wouldn't be able to even notice my existence."**

This was supposed to be a secret? Yubel needed to prepare an explanation…After she beat him to death. But now he had to focus on the paradox part.

"**From what I understand, something was blocking your mind so your consciousness was wandering around to find a way out." **Supreme King –did this guy even have a name? - Slowly said**. ****"You ended up here, if it was me; it would take at least one century to do that. My business is not a toy; human brain is a bigger enigma than you think. So I assume…"**

He hesitated a little, and then looked Jaden in the eye with a serious expression, **"It must've taken over five centuries for you to find me here, Jaden."**

Dead silence…

_You have got to be kidding…_

"**I am not kidding. I'm very sincere about this,"**

There was no way that this could happen! It was like a joke, he couldn't believe this nonsense. Then what about his friends, family?! They could have died already; this was unacceptable, complete bullshit. 500 years he said, 500 years!

"**You aren't listening again." **A calmer version of him put an end to his thoughts.**"Your friends are probably alive, but in a bad condition. This enemy stopped the time using a strength that not even I have been able to conquer before."**

Jaden could swear that his heart stopped for a second and relief washed through him, "How do you know?" He whispered.

The Supreme King smiled in an aura that made Jaden feel like he was really in front of a King. **"Why do you think they named me 'Supreme King'? My power is absolute, although I cannot use it freely; I am able to do whatever I please even in this humiliating position." **He pulled a weary face.

_I feel somehow relieved. He looks like he's telling the truth…Is it really possible to stop the time? _Jaden looked up, to the dark gray clouds that were hovering above them._I shouldn't be feeling like this, but it would be good if it really did stop the time. _He felt Supreme King's stare, it was digging holes into his flesh. What? He belonged to the X-Men or something? He felt an urge to read his old collection suddenly, was this what they called nostalgia?___Sy loved X-Men too…_

He shook his head, he shouldn't think like this. He definitely will save his friends and the world! He wasn't absolutely flawless for anything. He smiled confidently as his heart started to beat with adrenaline; he couldn't know if he didn't try, could he?

He took a deep breath and extended his hand for a hand shake "Though I don't trust you…But I can't improve without trying! I can only learn with trying and failing again and again" He beamed at Supreme King with his usual sunny smile "Are we in this together?"

_I hope I am not making a mistake…Jaden thought with a concerned mood. He tensed more when Supreme King started to stare at his extended hand, **"What am I supposed to do with this? You have to kiss my hand, not give a soldier greeting."**_

Kiss his hand? Was he serious?

"Don't push your chance." Jaden said while a vein pooped out in his head. Supreme King shrugged and took his hand. His hold was firm and calloused, which made Jaden surprisingly feel confident and safe.

You see, Jaden had an ability to feel people's intentions by touching them, only a rush of bad feeling would tell him that that person was actually Jigsaw—

Oops, he meant "bad news".

So far so good, he wasn't feeling bad or insecure, that was enough. The weird thing was that his _brain screaming danger._ But Jaden never listened to his head anyways *coughredalertcough*.

"What do we do now?" Jaden questioned, adrenaline –mental adrenaline- was causing him to be impatient.

More impatient than usual anyway.

To his surprise Supreme King pointed to where he had come with his chin, **"We're going there."**

"But why?"

"**We have to go to where the little problem of yours started you dumbass."** He started walking.

"This isn't logical." Jaden yelled, but he had to follow him, honey-golden eyed was unusually graceful and swift with his steps.

Supreme King didn't even spare a glance at him. **"Do you even know what logic means?"**

Hesitate. "The thing that suits ones interests?"

"**Wrong. But I congratulate you for your fascinating grammar."**

"What did I do wrong?"

"**Nothing, that's the problem,"**

"Then you say what logic is!" Jaden said, knitting his brows.

Supreme King smirked. **"You really want me to explain it?"**

Jaden wasn't sure. He had an excellent come back but before he could say that, Supreme King stopped walking, no _sliding _suddenly.

"What happened?"

"**Something says that you aren't going to like this."** He was looking at something intensely, which was right 10 meters away from them.

Only thing Jaden could see was darkness and nothingness, he had a brilliant name for that!

"Blacky Psycho Void"!

Sweetness! He had to this to Jamie when he saved his poor butt from this sticky situation, no more pessimistic thoughts.

For a moment, he thought there was some glint of emotion in the Supreme King's eyes but it was gone in a flash. He really was an expert in that. Jaden and he were so different from each other.

"**Look cautiously, focus and gather your energy in your eyes. Prepare your stomach for what is going to come."**

Jaden didn't like this, he wasn't very experienced about gathering energy and hocus-pocus things, he only moved by instincts every time he was in a pinch. It was going to be pretty stirring.

Jaden tried to compose his breathing. In and out, in and out, slowly and carefully. He tried to touch the bond between he and Yubel, for more power, and for absolute control. When he felt the power flowing through his veins, frantic and freely, he tried to guide it to his eyes.

Easier said than done, his powers were generally independent and only listened to natural nerves. Soon, his veins started to pound with the force of power and Jaden felt like they were going to explode.

But nothing was impossible for Jaden; he just needed to focus then abracadabra!

Jaden smiled proudly as his pure power started to go through his eyes, he knew that he got to wait for Supreme King's signal to open them, but he was so eager to find what he had yet to face.

"**Don't even think about it." **Supreme King warned him with a lopping voice.**"Let's say that…You'll turn into Cyclops."**

His favorite was Cyclops! Hell yeah!

"**Well, go ahead if you want to destroy your ticket back."**

_Let's play the curiosity killed the cat game later._

"**Now you may open them."**

Jaden opened his now heterochromatic eyes, one forest green and other demonic orange. He supposed that Yubel had already felt his presence, good. Now she was going to send him to hell THEN kill him. It wasn't impossible when it come to Yubel after all. Jaden shivered, not from cold, but from his imaginations.

He was in shock.

His nickname was actually pretty smart! 'Blacky Psycho Void' was something…inky. It looked like it was created for especially blocking and protecting. Jaden assumed it was prepared for him. His tummy was being tested in the past by pretty disgusting things, so Jaden was okay.

It jerked suddenly, making Jaden's eyebrows shot up, making him bewildered. It started to melt downwards, it gave Jaden an idea of what could it be blocking. From Jaden's perspective, it looked like a giant…shapeless…taco.

_SMACK!_

"YEOW! Why did ya hit me?!"

Supreme King glared at Jaden **"Because you're being a ninny hammer."**

A what?

Supreme King just snorted to Jaden's flat face. **"Don't stop watching that thing, its pretty dangerous."**

But what was pulling Jaden's attention was now clearly visible giant taco. Okay, it wasn't technically a taco, now it looked like a prism wall, it was shining with every colour that Jaden could imagine and not imagine. He stepped back when something black covered his vision.

Just which part of its body was that?

"**Apparently his arm."**

Okay-it started t become being a little annoying now.

"You don't need to read my thoughts every single time you know I'm not a book."

"**Actually they name the people like you 'an open book'. I can tell what you're thinking only by just glancing at you."** Supreme King replied professionally.

"I disagree."

"**¡cállate(1)"**

"Umm…." Jaden sweat dropped. "Wie alt bist du?" he asked in an accentless German.

"**That's what I thought." **Supreme King chuckled in amusement.

What Jaden wasn't prepared was the monster to let out a sharp baby-cry like scream that made him lose all of his nerves and gave him the absolute pain. He could let out a severe scream if he could, but instead he fell into his knees and covered his ears tightly.

"What the hell is this?!" Jaden protested, more than questioning, but he couldn't hear the answer of Supreme King. Before his vision started blurring, he saw the rigid form of him standing there unwavering. He knew this sensation; he was yet again put into a sleep.

No way in the heaven he was letting it happen again.

He let his heterochromatic eyes glow wildly; he had no idea what he was going to do, but he wasn't going down that easily, not this time.

He guided his energy to his ears, trying to block the piercing sound, then he let it went through his eyes once again, this time to restore his vision. It worked, but there was always 'buts' in a legendary escape.

But it wasn't enough to erase the pain of storm that was going on in his head; it was making him not to think straight. If Yubel was here, she would say something like 'you don't think anyways, why you don't cut off that bird brain of yours?'

Good memories…but that pain!

His non-working thinking system was running like a marathon runner now, trying to find a way out. Supreme King wasn't helping either, what the hell was that guy-

Gotcha!

_Hey Great Grandpa! I know you can hear me! What about a helping hand?_

Jaden could swear that he felt him smirking. **"You want my help?"** he said, but Jaden could make**"Ya want mash 'Elmet?"**

"Why not?!" he yelled, being Jaden Yuki, he did not care about his unusual accent that he made out.

"**Very well, but do not regret it later…" **He stopped**"Partner."**

Jaden couldn't hear the last words he said, but was refreshed when a warm power started embracing him and starting from his ears. Warmness and gentleness took him by surprise, was Supreme King doing it? He did not expect that kind of power from him…But this sensation was somehow familiar…Where did he had it before, when…? The feeling was making him sleepy.

Oh hell no.

Supreme King was "bonding" with him.

Wit Jaden's slow mind, he was already too late to stop it, by the time it stopped, there was a second presence in his heart.

"**I said don't regret it, didn't I?"**

Jaden didn't remember something like that. But he did not protest that there was a disadvantage of bonding.

You couldn't stay enemies with your "partner". It was pure instinct, like a family. He looked at his honey golden eyed mirror image; he was smiling, not smirking for once.

The monster 'cried' again like it wanted to make them remember that it was still there and watching.

"**Let's discuss it later, now you have an enemy to defeat."**

Jaden gave him his full attention "Why only me?"He was thrilled to see Supreme King's wry face **"It wouldn't be fun if I finished the monstrous(2) right?" **He said, rolling his tongue slightly at the 'monstrous' part, making a light accent.

_He likes to speak Swedish?**(3)** _Jaden thought amused, that thought almost made Supreme King facepalm, almost.

"Well, I'm ready for a thrilling duel! Get your game on, you…amorphous…Morpheus…fiend…thing!"

He heard Supreme King sigh. Monster roared like he was offended by Jaden's word play, a tentacle formed in his body, and transformed into what looked like a Duel Disk. At least it wasn't looking like half solid-half liquid. Bleh.

**Jaden: 4000  
Monster: 4000**

"I go first; I set one monster face-down to end my turn." Jaden finished as a horizontal face-down card appeared on the field.

Supreme King looked surprised, **"This isn't like you to play it safe Jaden."**

"Just let me duel the way I wanna duel!" Jaden snapped.

Supreme King sighed but he didn't reply.

"I summon Vampire Lady (1550 attack/1550 defense) in attack mode," the monster hissed as a blue skinned vampire women with blue hair and a purple dress appeared.

"Now attack that face-down monster!" It commanded as Vampire Lady attacked Jaden's face-down and revealed a stone figure.

**Jaden: 4000  
Monster: 3550**

"Righteous! Sorry bro, but you just attacked my Elemental Hero Clayman (800 attack/2000 defense)." Jaden smiled as Supreme King nodded his head in approval.

"**Now I see why you set that card instead of playing it face-up, with Clayman's high defense, that fiend never saw it coming." **

"Uh...yeah."

"I set one card face-down to end my turn." The monster snarled.

Jaden noted that it looked like it wanted to murder him.

"I activate Polymerisation to fuse Clayman with the Sparkman in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode." Jaden announced as the two monsters disappeared into a vortex and in its place appeared a yellow armoured man.

"Now by discarding Elemental Hero Necroshade, I can destroy a monster on the field whose original attack points in lower than Thunder Giant. Time for Vampire Lady to disappear," Jaden said as Thunder Giant hit her with electricity.

"Thunder Giant will attack you directly!" He commands as Thunder Giant hit the monster with electricity which temporarily stuns it.

**Jaden: 4000  
Monster: 1550**

"Now I end my turn." Jaden is surprised about how easy the duel has been so far.

"**Be careful Jaden, something tells me that this fellow is just getting warmed up."**

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Vampire Lady, (1550 attack/1550 defense) but now I tribute it to summon Vampire's Lord (2000 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode." The monster announced as a purple skinned vampire with short blue hair, a purple cloak and sharp fangs appeared.

"You do realise your monster has less attack points than mine right?" Jaden pointed out.

"Yessss mortal but by activating the continuous spell: Evil Eye Coercion. By selecting one Vampire monster, I can change all your monsters to defense mode which lets my monster attack you directly." It smirked as Thunder Giant bowed to Vampire Lord.

Vampire Lord fliew over Thunder Giant and bit Jaden's neck.

"Ahhhh, shit!" Jaden's neck actually had a huge bite mark that was dripping blood- _his blood_. He used his left hand to apply pressure onto the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

**Jaden: 2000  
Monster: 1550**

"**This is a Shadow Game; of course you'll be hurt when you lose Life Points." **Supreme King scolded, **"Quit being such a wimp!"**

Jaden felt like punching him, "He bit a chunk my neck off! I could end up bleeding to death before this duel ends!"

"**Back in my day, that was considered only as a little scratch , now stop your whining!"**

"Since Vampire Lord inflicted Battle Damage, you have to send a Spell card to your graveyard from your deck." Jaden sent Fusion Recovery from his deck to his Graveyard.

"Now I activate Shield Crush which sends your Thunder Giant to the Graveyard!" It smirks as Thunder Giant was digitised; "now I end my turn."

"Its time for me to end this duel before I end up getting bitten again, I draw! Since Necroshade is in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon one level 5 or higher Elemental Hero from my hand that requires a tribute, without a tribute. I chose Elemental Hero Neos (2500 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode. Now I equip him with Neos Force which increases Neos attack by 800! Neos, attack Vampire Lord!" Jaden instructed as the white muscular hero punched Vampire Lord.

**Jaden: 2000  
Monster: 750**

"Plus Neos Force effect activates! Since it destroyed a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!" Jaden grinned as Neos finished the duel.

**Jaden: 2000  
Monster: 0**

The monster screamed as it disappeared in a blast of dark energy. Jaden ended up hitting the ground due to the Monster's surge of power; he wasn't expecting that. That force was awfully similar to the power that attacked him.

Those thoughts flew away when his back hit the rough ground. His breath was caught up in his throat and he kinda lost his voice for a moment there.

He was fast enough to raise his head to find out that the monster was disappearing from his mind completely, he was feeling it. It was letting out pitiful screams and cries, so pitiful that Jaden wanted to help it after hearing them for a while, it was heartbreaking.

When Jaden listened carefully, it was like that monster was _begging_someone to have mercy on him. **"I'll explain it to you later, we have to go a little far away from here, or that vortex will pull us in too. Hurry up!"**

Jaden pulled himself off the ground slowly, trying not to harm himself more than he already was. Supreme King was waiting for him patiently.

_What a kind guy for helping me._

They started to get away from the vortex as fast as they could Supreme King with fast and stable steps and Jaden with careless and hyper steps. Jaden saw a flash of green behind him.

Jaden was panting after a couple of minutes walking but Supreme King held his composure very good. "What happens now?" Jaden asked, looking at the prism wall that was now fully visible and shining with its full presence. **"You go back and deal with everything of course."**

That easy? Yubel wasn't going to let this go for a long time that was for sure. What Jaden wondered was who was his 'real' enemy, this monster was nothing obviously, but it was pretty strong for a brainless maniac. Something in Jaden was saying that this enemy wasn't like the ones he had encountered before.

"**_It's more than that, Jaden"_**He heard Supreme King's voice, but he didn't see his lips moving at all. That meant…

Supreme King chuckled in his head. **_"Now we are like The Nameless Pharaoh and Yugi Muto, aren't we?"_**

Jaden still wasn't sure of that.

"**_Time to wake up now, la Bella durmiente del bosque.(4)"_**

Huh. He was still speaking Swedish.

Jaden felt his eyelids closing after a while; his consciousness slipping to his own side of mind…His full energy was restored after he crossed the prism wall completely.

His eyes snapped open finally, then he found himself looking into the eyes of a furious Yubel.

"Ummm good morning, it's good to be back!" He said nervously, rubbing his neck.

_I'm dead meat…_

"**_Agreed."_**

* * *

**A/N: **Wheeww! Finally over! I hope you like it guys! Please read and review, otherwise we won't update! Ahem, reviews are like endless popcorn for Rodie, satisfy her urges! And there are few things we want to explain!

**1.) **Means "shut up" in Spanish, well, Cosmy likes IV from Zexal very much. And his name is "Quadro" in the dub, it means four in Spanish. So, that's a private joke between us ;)

**2.) **Means "monster" in Spanish

**3.) ***coughcough* I have a sick sense of humour which annoys Cosmy all the time appearently.

**4.) **Means "Sleeping Beauty" in Spanish.


	3. II) Paradise

**A/N:** Hey guys, long time no see! *avoids hitting by all kinds of food* I know, I haven't updated for 5 months but I kind of lost the inspiration and no one encouraged me to write so, I kind of felt like this story was pointless. But my exams are over and I need to get hooked up with something so here I am! In this chapter, we finally meet with my OC's! And some interaction are made, I hope you like them and let's get this done!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! I only own my OC's; Meave, Robin and Nora!**

"asdfg" Normal talking

"_asdfg" _Thinking

"_asdfg" _Duel Spirits talking

"**asdfg" **Supreme King talking

* * *

_Watch your thoughts, for they become words.__  
__Watch your words, for they become actions.__  
__Watch your actions, for they become habits.__  
__Watch your habits, for they become character.__  
__Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny._

Chapter 2: Paradise

Jaden Allen Yuki was in a big trouble. _I'm stuffed. _He thought. Since he woke up, the blows that thrown to him repeatedly nearly sent him to Nirvana. He would gladly go there instead of running for his life like he was doing right now. At least he could duel, eat and sleep all the time there. Speaking— no, trying to speak with Yubel was like a double edged sword. He would get beaten up if he would explain and he would still get beaten up if he ran away.

At the first try, female monster who was totally out of her mind from rage had hit the air softly and a big pile of rocks near Jaden exploded. The only thing that was missing when he did that 'famous' move by Neo — that cool Neo in Matrix — was the sunglasses and a floating jacket. Just then Yubel had blasted him away and he was on the ground yet again. He was annoyed that she was smirking to see he was blue.

"Yubel, I beg you, listen to me! I have a logical explanation!"

She snorted _" Do you even know what that means? "_

Jaden sulked at that. _God, why me?_

Supreme King was amused. He said, **What can I say? She knows you inside out Jaden.**

_Shut up._

"… But I need to pee first! "

Where did that come from?!

**Well, if you ask me, you need to pass water before you humiliate yourself in front of her.**

_Well, here is something logical._

He was grinning awkwardly and rubbing his neck while waiting for Yubel's reaction. He was delighted to see the shock in her heterochromatic eyes as her jaw dropped open.

Finally she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You never cease to surprise me Jaden. Go piss. "

**I'm not astonished, she still has a dirty mouth.**

_I'm used to it. _Jaden said forcefully and walked lazily towards the pond Yubel pointed with her chin. His legs felt like jelly and he was sorry for poor his butt. He could feel its frustrating protests.

He kneeled down before the cute pond and decided to take a look at the surroundings. They were in a huge cave which he assumed in underground because of the faint light that was gliding from the small crack on the jagged ceiling.

Various sized stalactites and stalagmites were embellishing the cave and giving it a rather mysterious athmosphere. Dry brown was looking like it was dark blue because of the clean water's pureness. Cave was full of colorful crystals, they were shining brightly and engaging Jaden's attention.

Then his legs gave away and he was on his butt once again.

_I hate this! _ He thought frowning while rubbing his but. Appearently, it looked like grounds had a problem with his butt.

**I think you'll find the ground likes el culo(1).**

Jaden's eye twitched. _Did I ever said I don't know Swedish?_

**Que Dios me ayude(2)…** Supreme King sighed.

_I really don't know!_

**Just wash your hands and go back to Yubel, **Jaden's partner responded. Jaden grinned and said a rushed okay to him, then with a sudden decision, he took a deep breath and went beside to the bigger pond that was 5 meters away from the small one. He got on his knees and shoved his head in the freezing water.

_COLD! _ He mentally yelled in agony. He quickly puled his head out and slumped down on the rough ground. He started to feel more awake with the stirring feeling of icy water beads that were rolling down through his chest.

He rubbed his hair and messed them up a little, causing more water go down to his neck and made him shiver yet again. But he was waiting this for a long time — for 500 years — and he was going to enjoy this.

He wiped the water on his face with his favorite Slifer blazer. Then he noticed that it wasn't dirty nor it was frazzled. His eyebrows shot up as he extended his arms and he took a good look of it.

It was as good as new.

_What kind of a spell is this? _He asked to Supreme King. There was a short pause. **I've told you before, the space and time are frozen. There are no movements at all, nothing gets old, including inanimate objects such as your blazer. That's why I've said your friends might be alive. I doubt people are able to **_**die.**_** Because the spirals of time are closed, also the spirals of space are. People's souls must travel through that spirals to reach 'Elysion'.**

_What's 'Elysion'? _Jaden asked curiously.

…**Basically, its 'Heaven' as the human race calls it.**

Jaden sighed, folded his arms together and rested his wet head on them, his eyes were watching the tiny crystal on ceiling, which was a ruby. He remembered how he was desperate to find Jesse, forgot everything and how he only focused on him. But now he wasn't alone and unexperienced like he was before. He smiled at the ruby and he made his signature move " I'll gotcha soon, you guys! Don't worry about it! "

" _First, got your back you idiot."_ a familiar threatening face snarled down to him. Jaden sweatdropped. _I totally forgot her!_

Yubel cracked her long nailed fingers. _"I'll make sure you won't anymore my dear." _

Jaden jumped on his feet. " I've dueled with the monster! " he blurted out.

Yubel tilted her head to the right, having no idea what he was talking about. _"What?"_ Jaden smiled proudly "You heard me, I've dueled with the Blacky and won! That's how I woke up!" He explained heatedly. "First he summoned—"

"**Screw the dueling, you berk. I'll handle this." **Jaden's eyes widened when he saw Yubel's reaction. She tensed and her hands balled into fists as various emotions crossed her face. Her enourmous bat wings tossed with uncomfort and finally she stretched her wings to give herself a scarier aura — which Jaden thought it was working —.

A cold wind filled the cave as Jaden's head started to pound, not because his hair was wet, but because Supreme King was taking so much energy to appear before them. The wind started faintly, but after a while, it started to circle something— appearently a silhouette.

It fastened, getting smaller and smaller around the figure. Jaden slowly tip-toed towards the nearest big rock he could hide behind.

He grinned and his warm brown eyes started to twinkle with excitement. _This is worth to a sweet duel itself. _He glanced at Yubel who was bewildered, it seemed like she recognized Supreme King's presence. Jaden's grin widened at that. "This is nothing Yubel!" he shouted, trying to make Yubel hear him between the loud rumblings of the wind. "I said I had a good reason right?"

Yubel turned to him _"Jaden, what have you—"_

Then the wind _exploded._

Jaden gave a loud laugh as Yubel disappeared in order to protect herself. At least he made her forget her anger.

He held his head between his knees and protected it with his hands. He stayed in that position for a while —what was it called, life triangle?—.

After he noted the cave was calm he raised his head.

* * *

**=POV Switch!=**

An aching eye is the worst thing that could ever happen to you. Probably. Maybe. Okay maybe not but the pain was really unbearable, I could feel my pulse in my wide open eyelids. I hadn't got a wink of sleep last night because of excitement and played a lot of Fruit Ninja and watched my favorite series. When I understood my eyes just wouldn't get a break, I wanted to get a Charles Dickens book to lure them to sleep but it was already 5 o'clock in the morning. So here I was, just staring at the ceiling. I somehow managed to avoid my little friends but I was sure they were about to wake up by any minute soon.

The great me, Meave Paladium –yours truly- threw the glossy yellow blankets away and forcefully brought herself out of her warm bed. The mornings in the Rica City in Autumn were usually slightly chilly, I reached at my light brown cartigan to avoid the shivers going up my spine. I glanced at the wall clock and smiled, people would generally call me a bear in the hibernation, 6.30 was my record! I was sooooo going to taunt Robin with this!

I tiptoed toward the door and opened it without a creak. For some so-and-so reasons, my best friend Robin lived with me and my family, and she had the habit to get to the bathroom before everyone else that greatly annoyed me, but this was about to change today! You know what they say; don't be a salad, be the best goddamn brocoli you could ever be.

This is depressing.

Ehm, I didn't stop tiptoeing till I was about to reach the bathroom door, a dramatic music played in my head while I was reaching the doorknob in almost slow-motion. The victory bells rang in my head and the invisible crowd cheered for me.

Then the door opened.

"Holy potatoes!" I screamed as I backed up. My 'best' friend Robin Chase stood there with all of her glorious red Lightening Mcqueen pijamas, a toothbrush in her mouth. She shot me a half-mouthed smirk and closed the door again. I wanted to punch the wall. "That Kaleidoscope Girl…" I hissed under my breath. I liked nicknaming people and Robin's eyes changed colors easily, so I had named her "Kaleidoscope".

"I nailed it again. Guess what? I think Mr. Bathroom loves me more May!" Her voice came from the other side of the door. "Really, it was really obvious. You not sleeping last night I mean."

I pouted, what could I say? "I'm not obvious." There was a pause. "Right?"

"My friend, you need to learn how to control your feelings." I could feel her smile. Like I didn't know, I easily got excited and I was always at the losing side whenever I dueled, because of my mimics, everyone understood what I was planning. I had spent the last two weeks praying for my win. Let me explain, today was the day for the Orica Duel Academia Tryout's second part, duel exams! We were pretty succesful with the written exams, Robin taking the first place being the genius she was and me taking the, um, tenth place. I could easily say that I worked hard fort he written exams, but what worried me the first was the duels. I had practiced everyday in the summer break, with Robin of course. Each time, I was brokenhearted because of my emotions.

"I know, I know." I sighed, "I just can't change the way I am."

She opened the door, "Yes, you can't. But you can still divert them, we talked about this all the summer." She wiped her mouth with a towel. Oh , the patterns in the carpets suddenly looked interesting.

"Hey," I felt a damp thing on my shoulder. "Its gonna be okay, I know you can do it, you're still better than some people out there. I believe in you."

Should I take this as a compliment? I made a face. Robin's blue-green eyes smiled at me. "May, trust me, if you can trick the opponent with using your emotions; winning will be as easy as taking candy from a baby!"

I gotta admit, when she talked inspirationally like that I felt I could overcome every trouble. "Easier said than done!" I said, "I disappointed you all this time!" And myself.

She grinned, her white teeth making a contrast with her tanned skin. "I have a feeling you'll pull this off today." She winked at me. "I feel it, in my belly." We both laughed at the reference. Robin was unusually talkative today, and it was helping me to throw the invisible weight of guilt off from my shoulders.

I hummed 'Happy Tree Friends's theme song to myself while washing my hands and I was still extremely feeling good while making my messy hair. It was a weird tone of orange and brown which my sister, Your Highness Cleopatra called dark caramel. I honestly was considering bleaching it. I liked her chocolate brown hair very much, but she wouldn't let me bleach my own hair. Everytime I talked to them about it, big ol' Iron Man – he is my grandpa, and his real name is Ian Michael Paladium, and my sister's name is Chris- would say "Don't ruin what God has given to you Meadows, you are at your best when you're natural.". My name wasn't Meadows, but grandpa liked to call me that for some reason.

We both went down the stairs laughing after dressing up. Hopefully, we weren't the type took so much to prepare. Robin was the I'm-fine-with-everything type, and I was the combining type. She was wearing her trademark clothes, a baggy white-blue capri, black boots, a blue tank top that said: "I'm a genius" and a jacket that had a hood –Robin had rolled up its sleeves-. And I was wearing black jeans, basketball shoes, a plain shirt with a yellow loose tie –I love ties!- and a black bolero on it. I always envied Robin's hair, a delicious shade of red that looked like a carousal of colors; orange, red, yellow, amber, vermilion…She liked to keep her hair long, it really went well with her tanned skin, plus it bring out her aquamarine eyes. I swear, I had not seen an eye color like that in my 527 years of life. Compared to her, I was really plain really. I always had this unhealthy pale skin, mid back length hair and gold-amber eyes. Robin always stood gracefully like she had swallowed up a stick, she was tall, nearly 5'6, while I walked carelessly and…not even close to her heigth. I was petite, nearly five feets tall.

Robin suddenly stopped and sniffed the air when we were about to reach the end of spiral stairs. "Ian is making pancakes." Her eyes glittered. "I wouldn't mind having popcorns though."

"Kaleidoscope girl, remember not to mention this in front of my sister." I joked.

I skipped stairs in doubles and smiled when I smelled pancakes, I loved pancakes, especially licorice flavoured ones, Big Ol' Iron Man was the master of pancakes.

I heard Robin whining "No popcorns?" and Chris scolding her "Young lady, popcorn is very harmful and oily which makes skin—"

"Geez sis, even at breakfast." I teased her as I threw my bag away and sit on my chair. Robin forgot everything when it was all about popcorn after all.

"Meave, you're up early today." She said getting up and helping granpa with pancakes.

"What can I say?" Robin smirked, "She still lost the 'Bathroom Marathon'."

"You tricked me you wily fool!" I pointed at her with fork. "Admit that I woke up early."

"You're eager to go to school then?" she rested her chin on her left palm. "I'm not and its not a school, its a dueling school!" I replied proud of myself.

"Its not a dueling school completely, May. St. Rica Academy is divided to two sectors, or have you already forgotten? Academians and Gladiators. Now I remember, and that 'Academian' mistook you for a chil—"

"Okay okay geez, you win!" I frowned. She always tended to outsmart me. The only thing I was definitely sure about her was that she absolutely was more than she looked. She liked to blackmail people very much, sometimes even I wouldn't believe that she was actually a lazy butt. And it would be better if she forgot about that Academian. I could kill that guy for mistaking me as a child.

Grandpa put the mountain of pancakes on the table and gave me the licorice syrup. He gave Robin melted chocolate and strawberry syrup to Chris. He took the apple syrup for himself.

"You two sure have a lot of energy." He said smiling. My grandpa was literally a mountain made from iron and steel. I was sure lots of girls chased him when he was young, even though he was old he had this handsome features. " Everyday and everday, you bring the sunshine to this humble house, Skye behave yourself, your meal is over there." And he was really modest.

Oh Skye!

I clapped my hands "Skye, come here!" He wiggled his tail and came right beside me. " Good boy." I smiled widely. I gave him a little piece of my pancake. "Here!" I rubbed his fluffy white head while he slowly ate it. "Meave, you'll make him go blind!" Chris shouted. I looked at the huge white wolf, his sky blue eyes were shining, it was a sign that he wanted more. "I'm sorry Skye." I said. He let out a whine and laid his ears back and looked at me with huge eyes. Now now, the puppy look eh? I continued fondling him, his puppy stare broke my heart but I had to endure it.

"Skye! Come here." Robin snapped her fingers, making Skye look at her, she smiled and pointed at the garden with her head. Her smile became mysterious for a second. Skye started wiggling his tail, the sunshine danced on his snow white fur. Sometimes I forgot that he was a wolf, apparenty my sister did it often too.

Robin finished her pancakes and rushed at garden with Skye after her. I made a sound between laughing and sighing as I took an another bite from my delicious pancake. "How long will you keep doing this?" Your Highness Cleopatra asked. I switched my attention on her "What do you mean?"

"The student game I mean."

"What about it?" I asked curiously.

Grandpa silenced her as she was about to reply me. "Its enough Chris, they'll do what they want to do."

"But grandpa!" She protested. "They will be graduating for the billionth time from school!"

"Its different this time, its the first duel academy here in Rica City!" I said. "We've never been in a Duel Academy before!" When she said it like that, I felt like that dudes from Twilight.

"She's right." Robin said, entering inside with an exhausted snow white wolf. She wasn't even panting and didn't sweat a bit. "Aside from going to school, what do we have? Dueling on tournaments would mean pulling our own death string." She narrowed her eyes, they were now grey. "We have to find things to do, something enjoyable. And this school is actually interesting us! We can duel freely _without_ dying!"

"A-ha." I agreed, she sat on her chair and I patted her hand with mine, after a while her eyes swirled back to a calm blue. Good, I could read her emotions by her eye-colour. That's why I was calling her 'Kaleidoscope Girl'. Because her eyes changed into various tones of blue-green depending her mood.

Chris messaged her temples. "But promise me you won't get yourselves in trouble."

"Yes cap'n!" I gave her a soldier salute, which made her chuckle. And Robin patted me on shoulder, we smiled at each other. Finally I went over grandpa and hugged him tight. "Thanks for the chance grandpa. I promise I'll do good in classes."

Robin coughed "+100000000000 dead puppies.".

We all laughed. Yep, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

**At The Cave:**

"Ahahahahahahahaha, my sides! Ahahahahahah! " Jaden didn't know what sarcasm meant, but right now, he was definitely _sarcasm-ing. _" Domino City no longer exists? Yubel, that's ridiculous." He said seriously.

"_Its true Jaden, it no longer exists, in name."_

Now what was that? Did it mean only the name changed? "I don't get it." Jaden mumbled.

Supreme King floated serenely. **It would sorprender(3) me if you would.**

"I said I don't know Swedish!"

"_Enough!" _Yubel yelled. _"The point is; Domino City has been destroyed, and established again under the name of 'Rica City'! Now do you get it my dear bird-brain?"_

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Eheheheh, yep! Thank you!" .

"_First rule:" _Yubel said sternly _"Don't get into any duels before we find The Oracle okay?" _ Jaden nodded hyperly.

**Second rule**, Supreme King added, **Remember your friends are splitted and they are now "The Forgotten Sinners". You can't just go and ask where they are. Everybody remember their names but they don't remember their appearances. That is our advantage.** Jaden nodded at that too. He was actually surprised to hear that his friends tried to fight the enemy off by theirselves. He was eager to find out how they were and what they were doing.

Before he could say his opinion he saw Yubel was glaring at him and shut his mouth completely. _"Before you say what's on your mind…" _

_Haha, facebook. _Jaden thought while grinning. He remembered a memory about facebook that Jamie and he had. Appearently, Jamie started to use facebook which ended in a pinch for her. Some twatface had flirted with her and she tried to get rid of him but the guy was too stupid to understand. When Jaden noticed this he nearly killed the guy with his now powered up hockey stick, which Zane snatched away and beat the guy by himself.

" _I'll say the third rule. Do __**not **__speak to anyone until we find the Oracle, even if you have to band your mouth, shut the hell up."_

Jaden pouted. No talking? It was really going to push his boundaries.

" _And I have news, good and bad, which one do you want to hear first?" _ Yubel continued while examining her perfect nails.

Jaden thought a while on that. "Good one." He finally said with a pantomime face. Supreme King shook his head **Go with the bad one first Yubel.**

"_Allright." _ She said. _"I have gained information about your friends, but unfortunately they aren't the same anymore."_

A knot formed inside Jaden's tummy. "What do you mean?"

"_They're going by different names and they are living different lives Jaden. Duel tournaments are dangerous in this period. If you lose the duel." _She narrowed her eyes _"You die." _

Jaden gulped. "They don't duel anymore? And what do you mean by having different names?"

"_For example, I have already spotted your friend Aster Phoenix. He has changed his name, like the rest of your friends I suppose. He is going by 'Daniel Wayland' now."_

_Daniel Wayland? _Jaden blinked. "Pfffftt." He tried to hold his laughter, but failed. "What? I won't let this go easily." He said.

"_And I must admit glasses suit him a lot." _Yubel added while smirking and winking at Jaden. Jaden smiled widely as Yubel snapped her fingers and a folder appeared on Jaden's arms.

He opened the file with great care and looked at Aster's photo. His eyebrows shot upwards at what he saw. Aster was wearing casual clothes for once!

_Its weird to see him without his grey suit. _He thought. _Ah well, I have plenty time for teasing him about this anyways._

He was wearing a grey hoodie and baggy jeans. He had placed a light glasses on his nose and was frowning at camera.

"Then first, we gotta find The Oracle, get my _'Restrainer'—"_

"_That's it." _Yubel replied. _"Our plan is just that for now." _

Jaden somehow wasn't satisfied. "Just that? Go get the 'Restrainer'?"

**Sólo que(4),** Supreme King replied.

"Ah come on, its getting annoying, I said—"

"_Enough!" _Yubel shouted again. _"You're like elementary school kids."_

Supreme King landed just beside Jaden. **Let's just go okay?**

And this was how the adventurous adventures of Jaden Yuki had started.

* * *

**At St. Rica Academy; Gladiator Sector:**

This. school. was. super. special. HUGE!

It never gets old everytime I step in this academy. Its like a castle-palace-seraglio got thrown together and this came out! I noticed my jaw was at the ground only when Robin pinched me. "Behave yourself Meadows, we don't want a fly going in there right?" Robin mimicked Big Ol' Iron Man. We laughed loudly and made several students stare at us weirdly, we grinned and shut our mouths.

Robin and I's schedule were the same —thank heavens— and we had Deck Creation class right now. But I thought we wouldn't directly got in lesson because of the meeting part. I was using a Counter Fairy deck, and I did not know why but Robin was using two decks: Allure Queens and Prophecy Deck. Altough this school forbade multiple decks, if you can be succesful at examining duels, you could automatically have two decks, that's why she wasn't troubled even a bit. On the other hand I was sweating like I was in Alabama—Alabama was in equator right?— because examination duels were taking place today. I didn't believe in my dueling skills even though I had learnt from the best, my grandpa. He was really an expert at card games. He was always beating me with the same strategy, I had a bad habit that was causing me to act out of character, panick attack. Whenever I start to panick, I become a new whole person who's a total douche, I make sarcastic comments, mock the person, curse and worse… It got less when Robin and I became friends and practiced our skills together. I gained confidence and she gained…more confidence, I think. She didn't care though, her usual front. She was really good at hiding her feelings and acting like she didn't care even a bit. And she tried to teach me how to be that way but…big fail.

Robin looked at the map in her hands. "Just where is the classroom 1-3 Novice?"

I facepalmed. "You're holding it upside down!"

She looked at me awkwardly and sent me a silent apologize. "Oops."

"Seriously, I started to wonder if you—"

"Look out!"

_SLAM!_

Oh shit, that hurt. I was on the ground and I was rubbing my poor nose. "Oh my, are you okay?" A kind voice of a man asked and extended his hand, I took it. "No problem!" I grinned and hit my chest with my fist like Hong-Kong. "I'm as solid as steel!"

"Its iron you idiot." Robin muttered under her breath. I pinched her and grinned innocently.

"You must be new new here." Black-purple haired man said. "Nice to meet you, I'm the founder and chairman of this boarding academy, Mokuba Kaiba."

Robin's and my eyes widened. "You mean that kind of Kaiba?!" we shouted in harmony.

Chairman Kaiba laughed. "Yeah, that kind of Kaiba." He looked at his wristwatch. "And you two, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for the first period."

"I even woke up early today!" I whined and I started to pull on Robin's sleeve. "Chairman, do you know where is the class 1-3 Novice?" Robin asked while slapping my hand away. He looked amused. "Of course, right behind you." He said.

Oh bugger, we totally embarassed ourselves in front of the chairman.

"Thankyousomuchforthehelpnicetomeetyouwehavetogoby e!" I said pulled Robin away and without knocking the door we entered and slammed the door loudly after us. "That was awful! Why did you slam the door right on his face?!" Robin shouted. "Why couldn't you see the signboard sooner?" I said.

"And why couldn't you knock before entering?"

"Ah shut up!" I shouted again.

Wait…

Oh shit…

I looked behind me. A whole class was watching and grinning while pointing to us. The white-haired teacher had crossed his arms and was looking at us with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well, ladies. I think you should sit down before I change my mind."

"Thank you sir!" Robin shouted went towards to the seats. I personally liked to simulate it to "Knights of The Round Table" sitting system. It was a personal thing of course.

"I think I should start from the beginning again because of the two princesses of this class." The whole class laughed and I slumped more in my seat. "Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Ryou Bakura, I'll be with you until the examination duels start. We will meet again when your rank is decided." He smiled.

I just hoped that we wouldn't meet again.

* * *

**Jaden's POV:**

"Aren't we there yet?" Jaden asked for the billionth time. _"For the love of Ra, Jaden it hasn't even been fifteen minutes since you have stepped out from the cave!" _ Yubel scolded him. But he couldn't help it, he was diddling continously and couldn't shut his mouth. "Can't we just teleport? My legs aren't feeling that healthy you guys." He whined.

"_Weird" _ Yubel said. _"I was just about to say the same for your brain." _ She retorted, making Supreme King chuckle and causing Jaden to frown.

"Come on! I'm tired and I was sleeping for 500 years, have some mercy!"

**I don't have that word in my dictionary. **

"You're oh so wicked." Jaden said.

**Gracias(5)**, the honey-golden eyed male replied in Jaden's head.

"That's it." Jaden exclaimed. "I'm gonna teleport."

"_Jaden wait!" _ Yubel opposed, but it was too late.

* * *

**Meave's POV:**

I nearly had a heart attack because of this smartass who appeared out of nowhere.

Let me tell you from the start, I was minding my own business, chilling at the roof of the academy. There was this calming breeze, which made me all Elvis Presley. Of course I knew I should be checking my deck one more time, but laziness is infectious you know. Having a lazy butt as your friend doesn't help at all. She had gone to get us coffee, well, thirty minutes has passed since then.

The scenery was refreshing though. I inhaled deeply and stretched. "Shouldn't you be checking your deck one more time"? The familiar voice of my duel spirit said. Well, she wasn't exactly a duel spirit anymore.

Anormal Person 101: I had a stupid ability causing me to materialize duel spirits, which has put me difficult positions before. That's why Athena was sitting right beside me, her legs crossed, with all of her Greek glory. Her silver helmet's shining was tiring my eyes.

"I know." I said, "But me and Robin are doing this since the last week, I'm checking you guys up for a month, I think I'm ready." .ready. I turned my eyes to the scenery, since it totally was a lie. I had no confidence in my skills even though I had learned from the best and practiced with an experienced one.

Where was Robin anyways?

"I still insist." She took of her helmet and placed it on her lap. I had a sudden urge to braid her long silver hair because it was whipping in the air. But there was a strange thing about her today, she was usually ver naggy and teachy. "What's wrong?" I asked in a curious tone.

She sighed. "I'm thinking."

Yea, the thing she always does.

"What are you thinking?" I corrected myself immediately.

"About Mokuba Kaiba…"

* * *

**ROBIN'S POV:**

I kicked the coffe machine for the billionth time, it wasn't working. Still. I tell you, my kicks are very strong, but this machine had connection problems on its wires, not even my kicks would help it.

I was too lazy to get down to the ground floor and get the coffes from the canteen, instead I wanted to do something about the nicotine filled furball above my head. "What do you want Kurivolt?" I asked tiredly.

"_Kuri Kuri!"_

"No."

"_Kuriiii!"_

"I said no! You're having a blast right for your information? One drop and boom. Okay?"

There was no way I was giving him coffee again, he was officially a member of Alvin and The Chipmunks right now. And I was so anxious beside him because I didn't want him to be seen by anyone, he was so unique you see, he shouldn't be existing. There is no monster named "Kurivolt" exist in the Duel Card Base, and it says "Syncro Monster" on his card description.

When I first found him on my bed, I was like "Meave you little son of a barrel, what the hell is this?"

Then I saw the Syncro monster thingy and became interested. Then this furball version of pikachu came in to my life. I don't know where he came from, I tried to chase him away, or search for his origins, but it didn't work. He was a stubborn piece of popcorn. Then, he kinda saved me from 'Heroes' while they were chasing me, so I decided to let him stay, although I was suspicious, he had this familiar sensation which I couldn't deny. Also he was the reason I met Meave after the disappearance of my uncle.

"C'mon hyper chipmunk, let's go get some coffee." I gave up and stood up, beating out the dust on my bare knees. I was looking at the wires of the machine.

Then a loud _'THUD!' _was heard. "Haha! Ya meek!" Someone laughed. "Get the fuck away from my place, you know what? I don't want it to smell as bad as you do!"

Ahh, Andrew Buttinghood. He yet had a victim again.

"_Kuri!" _ Kurivolt squealed, he obviously didn't like the chubby fatass bullying every single person he came across. I walked toward their direction. "Hey!" I shouted. "Move it you beached whale!" I grinned widely.

Meave wasn't gonna like this.

I couldn't see the face of the victim, but he was certainly a boy. I offered my hand for him to stand up. He looked at my hand behind of the hood, then moved the hood aside.

Woah, his eyes were the clearest blue I've ever seen.

I pulled him on his foot, I was an inch shorter than him. He messed his gray hair to shake the dusts.

"I'm warning you Chase, walk away so I won't hit a girl." He spat out. _"KURI!" _Kurivolt draw circles above my head in lightspeed. "We both, no." I looked at the gray haired stranger, he looked like he didn't give a damn about the fatass. "All of us know I can knock you out before you can lift a finger." I said. But my original plan was to get the hell out of here, and get some coffee.

"Dude, can't you just shut up?" The boy beside me said. "I seriously can't tolarate you anymore." He rebuff.

"You little—"

Then a slender hand grabbed Andrew's shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"

He paled immediately, I definitely knew he knew the girl. "N-No, Nora, i-its okay!" He backed off, meaning he came near us a little.

I smirked, Nora you bitch, you did it again.

A single glare from Nora was enough to make Andrew run away with his tail between his legs. "Haha! Bull's eye!" I cheered, gaining a cold look from her.

"Daniel, let's go," She tilted her head towards to…Teacher's Lounge? "Hey, no greeting?" I sulked. "Its been a while you know!"

"Its no use getting her to do something she doesn't want." Daniel shrugged. "This chick is really stubborn as hell."

I whistled. "You've got a new boy—" I gulped when I saw her glaring at me really hard when Daniel was chuckling silently.

Nora flipped her blonde hair. "None of your bussiness." Then she moved her wine colored eyes to Daniel. "We have to move fast if we don't want to be late, Chairman Kaiba is probably waiting for us."

Daniel took something off from his pocket. "Alright, let's go." He wore it—the glasses. He stopped and turned to me. "Nice to meet you." He said, eyeing Nora "I'm Daniel Wayland."

* * *

**MEAVE'S POV:**

"…Aths, its really hard to believe, this is Mokuba Kaiba we're talking about." I said, not believeing her.

"Its your choice to believe or not." She shrugged. "I'm a social duel spirit."

"But what about the deal part? Its like a mystery novel, Seto Kaiba purposely left his place to Chairman Kaiba, left with Maximillion Pegasus to discover—" I made quotation Marks with my fingers there "Just a tablet."

"Its not just a tablet!"

"Athena, this doesn't—"

Then boom! He fell from the sky.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted as Athena whipped her head to see the red thing falling.

It suddenly whirled around itself, bounced in air _somehow_, grabbed one of greek styled coloumns that supported the roof and landed just three meters ahead of us.

"Sweet Jesus," He panted heavily. "I nearly died."

I snapped out of it and immediately turned Athena to her duel spirit form, it was hard, but I completed it before he raised his head. My heart was beating like crazy.

Athena floated beside me as we stared at his— I assumed it was a boy— head. He was still panting and holding his chest.

How could this happen? Hybrids are forbidden in Rica City!

He slowly started to rise from his place and I backed up a bit. The guess what?

He stretched broadly and yawned. "Look Yubel? Nothing happened. I said it would be alright."

Yet again, I surprised myself with yelling at him. "Hey! You're a Hybrid aren't you? Don't come near me!" I made a karate pose with my arms. "I know kung-fu!"

"_Meave, that's a karate pose." _Athena sweatdropped.

"Shut it woman! I'm trying to be cool here!" I said forcefully between my teeth.

"_It will never work." _She said back to me.

"It will, look at me! I look so deadly with my awesome swag!"

"_You look like a baby who just started to walk."_

"I do not!"

"_You do."_

"I do not!" I didn't notice Red— his blazer was red so Imma gonna call him Red— coming near us and listening our arguing. I yelped when I spotted him right beside me.

"I said I know kung-fu, don't come near me you fiend!"

He simply laughed. "I'm not a fiend, I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you. Sorry for scaring you, I was…" He stopped for a while. "Kidnapped by one of them. That's how I ended up in air." He said uncomfortably.

I froze for a second. "There is a Hybrid in the city?!" I asked.

A messy— seriously _messy _haired duel spirit appeared beside Jaden and glared at him for some reason. _"Can you tell us where you last see it?" _Athena said in a serious air. _"It can be a problem for students who are still giving their exams here." _She looked at Jaden's duel spirit.

Jaden and his duel spirit looked at each other for a second. "No," he shook his head. "I don't remember."

I nibbled my nail. "That's a problem." Then I snapped my fingers. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Its—"

He grinned. "Meave right?"

"Y-yeah." I said awkwardly, sending a glare at Athena, who just shrugged. "Paladium, Meave Paladium."

His grin widened. "Like the element?" He asked excitedly.

"Like in Iron Man." I said proudly. It was strange I was speaking fluently with someone who just fell from the sky and claimed that he was kidnapped by a Hybrid.

It was obviously a lie. I remembered grandpa's lessons about that to me. Thanks to him, I could always spot it if anyone was lying.

1-) He didn't make eye-cpntact with me when he said it.

2-) He was gulping often.

3-) His sweating increased during his little talk.

And such. I looked at Athena for a brief second to let her understand what I was thinking. This guy was suspicious, yet the innocent glint of a pure child was reflecting from his warm brown eyes was forcing me to revise my conclusion.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's get you to Chairman Kaiba, hopefully he'll do something."

I heard his duel spirit curse.

"No!" He nervously shook his hands in hair. "It didn't have any ambitions about destroying the city or something, his problem is with me!" He said.

Seriously? I hope this guy won't end up in hell if he dies somehow.

"_Jaden!" _His duel spirit, which I pretty liken to a sucubbus snarled at him.

"Uhm…Where is this place?" He asked me, raising his head to take a look at the wide roof, which was ornamented with Ancient Greek styled coloumns, making a spiral towards to the sky.

"Welcome to St. Rica Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki." I said, ignoring the suspicion inside me. "You're currently in 'Gladiator Sector'. This sector belongs to gladiator-wanna-be-duelists while 'Academian Sector' belongs to aristocrat-wanna-be-geniuses."

He stared at me confused for a while. "So do you duel?" He asked finally, his tone held a impatient timbre. I wasn't sure about what to say. "I do," I replied. "But you see, I'm not confident of my skills." I scratched my cheek in a shy manner.

He smiled widely and the twinkle in his eyes became brighter, I noticed it reminded me of warm chocolate which I liked to drink on cold rainy days to lighten up my gloomy mood. "The important thing is to have fun!" He looked at his duel spirit, who was having a heated conversation with Athena. He smiled slightly.

"Heeeeeeyy!" Robin came towards us with no coffee in her hands.

I looked at her hands when she finally reached us. "Is that I'm blind or have you magically made coffees invisible so you could surprise me?" I made a face. "Because I can't see any coffee."

She rolled her eyes. "Funny as always May." She focused on Jaden. "So who is he?" She smirked. "Another guy who confused you as a—"

"NO!" I protested.

"I'm sure." She waved her hand in front of my nose. "I'm Robin Chase, nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Jaden Yuki, fancy to meet you." He rubbed his nose. "Yubel! What are you up to?" He shouted at his duel spirit Yubel. Oh, I didn't notice her absence at all, she was speaking with Yubel.

Both Athena and Yubel looked to us. _"Discussing."_ They said at the same time. _"Hello pals," _A red haired duel spirit appeared behind Robin _"What a lovely day." _She said, which I recognised as 'Strenght of Prophecy', Robin's ace card which looked like a short haired version of her without long bangs.

She first bowed to Robin and went to where Athena and Yubel were talking. "There is a boy hanging out with Nora." Robin blurted out, lost in thoughts. My eyes widened. "Who is the guy, is he someone I know? And don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna let you make that joke."

Jaden looked very confused.

"Our…friend, Nora is kinda our friend." I laughed nervously. "I think." I added. This only made him more confused than before. "I don't get it, how can she be your 'kinda friend'?"

"There she is!" Robin yelled and pointed them, although they looked like tinier than ants from where we were.

"I know what you're going to say, don't bother." She fixed her beanie. "But the guy's name is…Daniel Wayland if I remember correctly."

A/N: End of the chapter! I know I know, I've left so many questions unanswered like, what the hell is a Hybrid or who're 'Heroes' or what is Kurivolt doing in here? Or where did Meave get that powers from?! It will be answered in the upcoming chapters! I hope I didn't confuse you guys that much! And here's the Spanish guide! :)

1.) Your ass

2.) God help me

3.) Surprise

4.) Only that

5.) Thanks


	4. III) Hero

**A/N: **Guys, thanks for the 32 reviews! Oh my god, every one of you is amazing! I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is liking the story so far and I know you're curious about certain things like, "What are Hybrids" and "What the hell is 'The Heroes'" or "The time is frozen? Dafuq?". Well, some of them are answered in this chapter! And also, **check my profile if you wanna see how my OC's look like. **Special thanks to** AvionVadion** for drawing them!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Pika Girl! Though you know who I want to own...*le sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hero**

_Heroes…There is no such thing._

_-Mandarin, Iron Man 3_

_PREVIOUSLY ON AAJY!_

_"Our…friend, Nora is kinda our friend." I laughed nervously. "I think." I added. This only made him more confused than before. "I don't get it, how can she be your 'kinda friend'?"_

_"There she is!" Robin yelled and pointed them, although they looked like tinier than ants from where we were._

_"I know what you're going to say, don't bother." She fixed her hood. "But the guy's name is…Daniel Wayland if I remember correctly."_

**Meave's POV!**

I felt Jaden stiffen noticeably after hearing Robin out. The said girl was looking at the crowd below, probably trying to spot the guy. But I was more interested in this abracadabra boy in front in me, his brown eyes were glassy and wide, his eyebrows were furrowed in somewhere between shock and relief. But he put himself together in a second and put an awkward smile on his face when he felt my gaze. I hadn't noticed Yubel, Athena and Strength were back to where we were until Jaden caught Yubel's look and his smile turned easing from awkward.

I tried playing the goat. "So the cool and spicy Nora has a new boyfriend now?"

Jaden coughed and choked at the same time. "Um…A new boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well, Nora changes boyfriends like changing shoes." Robin shrugged, smiling slightly at the extra information she gave. "But she's a nice person really."

"_Nice…"_ Athena murmured.

"She's a bitch." I humphed, making some dark caramel hair fly out of my face. For some reason Yubel covered Jaden's ears, making me smile. "A _nice_bitch."

"Just when are you going to accept you're a les?"

"…What does that mean?" Jaden interrupted. He looked relaxed that the subject was changed. I was planning to corner him sometime, For now, I needed him to be in front of my eyes, even though he looked innocent, he just screamed _mysterious_and _dangerous._ The voice inside my head was telling me to be careful.

"_You don't need to know,"_ Yubel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a lesbian, I like guys, yandere guys. And I can prefer split-personality types too." I grinned.

Yubel looked restless for a while as Jaden chipped in. "What does yandere mean?"

"Oh well, considering you're a loli, a yandere boy and you would make a great team. You otome game freak."

"What about you, Madame Dandere?" I shot back.

"I don't think I'm that emotionless to be a dandere, I'm just Robin. But I'm sure you're a tsundere."

"A tsundere?" I knitted my eyebrows. "Nah…I'm in somewhere between flaccid intestine and a profiterole."

Poor Jaden looked like a kitten watching a tennis match.

"Bleh…" Robin shivered. "Even you're not that bad."

"You said that to me when you went high with drinking only hot chocolate!" I laughed up my sleeve. She really did say that to me in her first night moving in with us. Robin was really delusional back then, it really had took time for us to repair her back after her uncle's disappearance. She ruminated so often that we had to call her name three times for her to pay attention to us, she was so silent and almost never spoke unless we asked her questions. Her eyes were always so distant and dull that it made me think her soul and her body were seperated from each other. I understood that she wanted to investigate her uncle's case, but what could we do when 'Heroes' never intended to move a finger?

"I might have said that…" Robin turned her eyes away from us and watched the clouds. I sighed and tried to change the subject again. She was probably thinking about the same thing. "Jaden, you need to tell us more of your story."

Oh well, I never was a woman of patience. I couldn't wait to learn the truth, I didn't want to destroy my first day in this school, although I had went through this so many times that I couldn't remember the numbers of diplomas I have. I would do what was needed to stop that Hybrid. And protect the academy. Wow I was really surprised, Meave Gwendolyn Paladium was the epitome of timidity, where did this exploit come from?

"Ah…" Jaden looked panicked. There was a pause. "Shut up!" He yelled out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"No…I didn't say that to you!" Jaden waved his arms in air. He stroked his forehead. "Actually…I…"

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world__  
__Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)__  
__Pika girl, In the poke world__  
__And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)__  
__The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)_

"Ah! My phone is ringing. Guess what? Chris is calling, I gotta answer this, you guys go on!" Robin walked away in a rush. I couldn't say a thing, my hand hanged in front of me.

I didn't know what to say. "Uh…Sorry for the inappropriate music."

"No problem!" Jaden nodded. "It sounded nice."

"And nerdy." I laughed. "Do you know Pokémon?"

"How can you ask such a question?" He said in a fake angry voice.

"To get to know you?" I questioned in a fake angry voice as well. "I'm just trying to make friends in my first day in school!" A fake tear rolled down my face.

"_Stop it."_ Athena sighed, _"You're embarrassing yourself."_

"You mean you?" I automatically tried to poke her but when my finger was inches away from her, I jerked and fisted my hand. Athena shot me a warning look, I knew she would materialize if I touched her because of the mood I was in, I stole a glance from Jaden and his duel spirit, Yubel was gone but Jaden was looking at us curiously.

"Ahem," I continued, hiding my fist behind my back. "So, why was a Hybrid chasing you?"

"Like I said," Jaden averted his gaze from me, "You don't need to worry, I can handle it."

"Look," I decided to get a bit more serious, I didn't like where this talk was proceeding and I wasn't sure if Jaden was getting my point. "I want to protect this academy, I won't forgive you if something destructive happens, but I also want to be friends with you, you seem to be a nice guy, so I want to protect you too," I scratched my right cheek with my right pointing finger, I was probably blushing, but in this kinds of situations, honesty was important. If you couldn't be honest to yourself and people, then the life would 'checkmate' you. And then, who am I to say these things? "So, I can assure you I would definitely help you." I sincerely nodded my head toward him. I was glad Athena stayed silent throughout my small speech.

Jaden was also silent too, I couldn't see his eyes because he kept his head low. I had the chance to examine him from afar without him noticing I was staring. Jaden was a boy who could be labeled as handsome and cute, if he didn't look so innocent to other people's eyes. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that made me remember 'him'.

Though, I was sure he found his shoes more interesting than my face.

"I…" He started, and stopped in the middle, the kuriboh headed boy was fighting himself it seems.

"Oooohh, I understand! You're a Hybrid agent!" I joked.

"What's that anyways?" He mumbled.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I lied," He finally showed me his face, oh my God Jaden looked like a giant red tomato, I didn't expect a tanned guy to blush that deep from embarrassment. "I didn't want to lie to you, but I couldn't know—" He was insisting on not looking at me, which was slowly starting to annoy the hell out of me. "But you're so honest! And, and…"

My eyes widened as I thought of the worst option, "You're not the Hybrid itself are you?" Slowly, the slow pulse of mine started to pick speed.

"No! I don't even know what that is— ugh!" He ran a hand through his long and spiked hair. "This is a long story!"

I just stared at him, I wasn't sure if I trusted him enough, I didn't know the guy, he just glided in the sky out of the blue like…Nyan Cat? But there was this aura that was drawing me to rely on him. But I couldn't know, I couldn't trust someone who appeared out of nowhere. I still had a long way to go to solve him, but I didn't know what made me feel like he was going to be around for a long long time.

"Look," He started when he understood I was not going to talk. "I don't want to lie to you, I wanna be friends too –so much!—, I wished we had met in different circumstances, you may not believe me…" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "I'm not sure if I should tell this to you or just wipe your memories."

"You won't be doing that." A foreign male voice interrupted.

There stood Robin, Nora and a gray haired boy.

Robin raised her red mobile. "I'm sorry, I lied too. It wasn't Chris who was calling, it was Nora."

I didn't say anything, oh I was really quiet today(!). Why would Nora call her though? Sure, we were friends—or so I thought. Robin and Nora met each other before Robin and I met, so I was like an outsider to their world. I didn't like that girl's eyes, blood red. Pure red. Sometimes wine red but they were creepy tone of red that gave me shivers whenever looking at them.

"Aster…" I heard the faint whisper of Jaden.

"Aster?" I repeated. It made me remember the name Aster Phoenix, who was one of 'The Sinners' that went against the current regime on The Rica City years, _years_ ago. Allow me to explain, about six centuries ago, when this place was called Domino City, an invisible disaster happened. An invisible disaster that no one noticed, nor went against, it slowly swallowed up the whole world, and left people unable to move through time. Yes, the time is frozen currently. There isn't even a thing called 'currently', what am I saying? We call this "Time Apocalypse". The night is coming thanks to the system that made by Kaiba Corp., but its still fake, Seto Kaiba established the program inspired from DM hologram software that covered the Sun according to the day schedule that is planned. But we're still living the same day. In the beginning, there was just emptiness. People failed to spot what was happening to the world, was it the end? Nobody knows, according to the Capital Timer, a lot of…emptiness has passed.

But firstly, The Sinners. Like I said, those were a bunch of people that actually had brains. I guess they didn't know the case, but they were determined to save the world from this situation. Though, there is always a 'but' coming after stories like this.

Then a group called 'The Heroes' arrived, who they are working for, or who they are is unknown. That unknown person is conducting The Rica City 'now'. Nobody has seen his/her face, no one is obligating, no one dares to speak. They are happy with the way the world is in. But they constantly say that Heroes are here to keep the peace in the city. That's why, that group composed from 4 cloaked people –they keep their cloaks on all the time, we only can tell them apart by the colors of the cloaks, White, Blue, Purple and Green- stood in The Sinners' way. It was a though struggle, in the end The Sinners' splitted up, and fled because The Heroes used the new rules of the world against them, such as no-hologram monsters.. But their names remain in every humans mind even now. Although no one remembers what they looked like.

Zane and Syrus Truesdale, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Aster Phoenix, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton and Jim Cook.

But I wished they never had disappeared, because Hybrids took over their place. The difference was, Hybrids tended to kill, enslave or eat people. So many humans were sacrificed for the sake of their claims. And then who were Hybrids? Let me tell you the other side of the story.

Time Apocalypse came with a price. Duel Monsters are no longer just holograms, they become flesh and bone when summoning them. And they somehow managed to fit in with people, some of them chose to live amongst us, but they go unnoticed. No one can tell them apart because of their painting magic, and some of them are hiding in the mountains. Hybrids are the fruit of the mating between a Monster and a human. Hybrids can be in any shape, but its if they can control their power perfectly. These creatures are also against to this regime, but they show their minds by destroying, mainly because they go crazy from much power and lose their sanity after one point. The black widow logic: Males die after mating with a female monster, but female humans die after pregnancy. Why? Because Hybrids need more energy to grow in the womb than human babies. Hybrids don't have the magic to cover their looks, they look unshaped, disgusting and hideous. Although, they are feared greatly. Their base is yet to be known. That's why, nights are dangerous. Going out after 8 p.m. is forbidden, The Heroes patrol that time.

And me, I don't recall anything before the new era, I've opened my eyes to life when I was 16. My grandpa and sister told me all of these, I have no recollection of my past; my parents or siblings, even my friends. But I don't mind, I had a lot of time to get over this stupid things, pitying myself never helped me, or waiting someone to reach for the real me was way too unrealistic. At the end, I've come to the conclusion that the important thing is what you are now, not the past. Hakuna Matata, bitch. I have all the things I want. A cheerful family, a nutty best friend and the best part? Its never gonna end. At least that's how it looks like.

"Shut up." The gray haired guy snarled under his breath, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Just shut up and come along Jaden."

"I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome." Jaden said.

The gray haired boy was raging. "You go poof when we needed you the most and—" He focused on Robin then me, and he clamped his mouth shot.

Oh I just remembered something related to erasing memories. Something was fishy. The air was so tense, I was so itchy to break it off.

"I don't want to cut you lovers off but," Robin interrupted. "Can you tell me what is a Sinner doing here?" Her now deep sea blue eyes flickered on "Aster".

"Aster Phoenix." I whispered, it was an automatic action.

Aster flipped his hoodie off and took of his glasses with what I would call 'swaaaag'.

"Be quiet." Nora said. "Now everything is ruined. Hadn't you promised me we would handle this quietly, _Daniel?_"

"Heh," Robin smirked darkly at the two. "You just can't hide anything from a genius."

"So there is no Hybrid." I said, "The case is even deeper than I think."

"The shit just got real little girl." Aster didn't even look at me. "You better go home. You too, genius."

"Little…girl?"

"Uh-oh." Robin and Nora said at once.

"No she diiiidn't," Nora's voice sounded amused.

"No seriously, May, he didn't really mean it, you don't have to break his neck…" Robin raised her arms.

"Break his neck?" Jaden finaly snapped away from his thoughts.

"May can be…very _wild _when she loses control." Robin summarized while I was killing the guy with my glare.

Maybe I sucked when it came to stances and I looked like a child, but I perfectly knew how to strike the fatal points.

I saw the small sparkle of my win when Aster's Adam's apple moved up and down. I looked very much monstrous when I was angry.

"You called me a little girl."

"_Meave. Calm down, there is no point of this."_Athena whispered to me slowly, careful of not touching me. _"There is more important questions to be answered. Think straight."_

_Gotta hold myself together._I inhaled. _Even though being called little girl is the thing I hate the most._

"So what?" Aster pinched the bridge of his nose, he was clearly annoyed, but I noted he was a little frightened when he saw my angry face.

"Oh stop it both of you." Nora said calmly. "We have better things to do. You, Jaden Yuki." Her eyes focused on the dumbfounded brunette. "Come with us." Her voice held a threatening tone, as if she wanted to get out of here quickly.

Jaden hesitated and looked at Aster. They exchanged an invisible conversation.

We were standing in a circle. "Hey, don't pretend like we're not here." Robin narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me blackmail you, Nora."

"Robin…" Nora's eyes narrowed too, "You wouldn't want to get involved in this and stop talking already." Her blood red eyes glanced at me. Then I understood. I was the only stranger here, the only one who didn't know the situation. I did not want to be left aside, a terrible knot found itself in the middle of my stomach.

"But we already did." I looked down to my intertwined hands. For some reason I didn't want to look at Jaden, I was feeling embarrassed for what I have said before. That unknown embarrassment raised a level when Aster Phoenix and Nora came in to the scene. I wished I wasn't that honest with him that time. I didn't know why I was feeling this humiliated suddenly. "And I bet you can't dare to erase our memory." I glanced at Jaden, who flushed deeply and looked away from me. I frowned.

"I hate to admit but," Aster crossed his arms on his chest. "the chibi is right."

"Hey!" I snapped. "Quit calling me—"

"At least its cuter," Aster's ice blue gaze looked down at me. "Don't you think."

"Look, Silver Douchebag, this isn't about how its—"

"Silver Douchebag?" Jaden repeated.

"Will everyone stop cutting me in mid-sentence?" I screeched.

"Looks like she is really resented at Daniel." Nora chuckled, her voice was really melodic.

"Will everyone turn their attention to me?" Robin put her hands on her hip. "Good. Now, care to tell us what is happening?" She turned her deep sea blue eyes to Aster. "And explain _this_?"

An awkward silence fell between us. Nora was glaring daggers at Robin and I was fidgeting in where I was standing. No one was speaking.

"I will go on then." Jaden said, his shoulders dropped in defeat. "At least I owe you this for your generosity." He looked at me.

"Go on, we don't have all the time in the world." Robin said sarcastically. Ouch. It was obvious she was ticked off, but the reason why wasn't clear. She was not a person who would lose her cool like this.

"I will start from the very beginning then…I can trust you right?" He rather asked this to Nora and Aster, he wanted some reassuring it seemed.

Aster nodded once, making Jaden sigh loudly.

"You know the place you live was Domino City a long time ago right? Well, I had came back to visit my parents and go to our reunion party…"

**=Time Skip!=**

"And I ended up here." He finished, I gave him a bottle of water as a reward. Jaden thanked me with tired eyes and the corners of my mouth curled up for a smile.

"I can't believe this…" Aster gripped his pants with both of his hands. We were all sitting down now, Jaden's story was a long one, we needed to sit down in order to discuss this properly.

"Someone trapped you so you couldn't save your friends." Robin said thoughtfully. "Probably he or she attacked them before trapping you. From what I think, that person was considering you as a real threat."

"And not us?" Aster said with a grim voice. "What are you implying?"

"Isn't it obvious Silver Douchebag?" I threw him a cold look. "You guys were threats too, that is why he aimed for you the first, but you were nothing without Jaden teaming up with you. Separating is always a good way to destroy your enemies."

Everyone stared at me with wide open eyes.

"Wow May, for once, you said something that actually made sense." Nora raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, trying not to show my amazement for people that actually could raise one of their eyebrows. Because I was one of the people who couldn't.

"But then," Jaden said, looking directly at me, "Why knocking me out for five hundred years? What is the point? I understand that person wanted to leave me out from the action but…" His clouded chocolate eyes turned into his hands on his lap, "I became stronger in the result, not weaker."

"Hmmmmm," Nora mumbled, toying with her fully red plump lips with her polished nails. "He/she probably wanted to leave you off from this for as long as he/she could. And look, it worked. Mission complete. The whole world is in chaos now, and no one attempts to lift a finger."

"I don't think so," I frowned, "You could assume I'm reading too many paranormal books or watching too many movies but, making Jaden stronger was the point I think."

"Of course!" Robin hit her palm with her fist after a moment of silence. "Why couldn't I think this before?! Meave you're a genius!" She patted my back excitedly. "No," I silently said, "I just had a hunch."

Well, thinking the opposite of old tellings was my thing. I always had this unusual imagination that made me look at incidents on different perspectives. Crushing prejudices and taking off the horse glasses were difficult, but it always helped you to expect the unexpected.

"The Arena Matches!" Robin yelled. "They're trying to lure Jaden to Arena Matches!"

"Are you kidding?" Aster shook his head, not agreeing. "He needs a Restrainer for that."

"And, he needs to enroll here first." Someone interrupted us from behind.

Our home room teacher for today, Ryou Bakura.

"I need to say, I'm surprised you could solve the puzzle to this point." He nodded his head to greet Nora, Aster and Jaden, but we didn't get one. Bugger.

"Mr. Bakura, what a pleasant surprise." Nora said.

"And I'm surprised to see you as well, Miss Durant, aren't you supposed to be in the opposite of this building?" He showed the Academian Section with a flick of his wrist. I wasn't surprised that he actually knew her name, I always imagined him as a relative of the professor who created Frankenstein, the only differences were him being more handsome and had a perfect memory so much that he could swallow all of the students' name that were enrolled to this school.

"I'm accompanying my friends, _Daniel _and Jaden."

"Uh…me?" Jaden pointed at himself.

I saw Aster elbowing him and whispering "Play along." in the corner of my eye.

"Oh…so they are planning to continue with this school?" His sharp eyes lingered on them.

"Yes," Aster said calmly. "I'm aiming for Academians, I lost my way and accidentally entered Gladiator Building, but she," He showed Robin who was looking at the teacher like she was in a trance, "saved me from…a huge trouble."

"Maybe because she's a bigger trouble." He smiled sweetly at her, causing her to frown deeply and knit her eyebrows in thought. According to what I heard, he kind of had split personality. I dedicate the famous song "Hot'n Cold" to him.

"Teacher," Robin raised her hand to the level of her shoulder. "I think you're trying to avoid the subject."

Everybody froze. Nora looked at Robin with horror on her face, her blood red eyes were screaming 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

"You're not interested in them," The crimson haired girl said, "You're interested in what we think. You're surprised aren't you?"

I gulped. I had noticed that too, but I would never dare to say it loudly to the face of his. To tell the truth, I was humiliated so much by him that I never wanted to see his face again.

Robin and the teacher stared at each other for what it seemed like forever. Ryou Bakura looked like he really could do anything right now, with the way his hands were in the pockets of his white lab coat and his unmoving stance.

"Please let it be a clear death," I prayed silently. Again from what I've heard, Ryou Bakura was an infamous teacher in St. Rica Boarding Academy. He was known with his 'curing methods' that he used on naughty students. And I had fell into an awkward situation in front of him on the very first day of the school. How lovely.

"What's with the stare?" I heard Jaden say. I turned myself to him sharply and placed my index finger on my lips. We stared at each other for a while and then, he immediately raised one of his eyebrows –goddammit one more!- and spoke up. "You're trying to kill us with your looks mister? Because its not working." He laughed at the joke he made. Aster face-palmed.

"Oh Jaden Yuki…" A smile formed on the low pony-tailed teacher's face. "Yugi told me a lot about you. Are you really a man of your words? We'll see when you face your greatest fears in the end."

His cold eyes wandered on me for a second and it made me shiver clearly. What was the meaning of this?

"Come, Mokuba is expecting you." He paused. "_All_ of you. Normal or not." He turned to the stairs, wanting us to follow him.

"This is not good…" Robin clutched my arm tightly. "We shouldn't go." My eyes widened, her usually bronze skin was gone, she was so pale, her skin was ghostly. "We shouldn't go." She said this to the others this time. "They know, they know it…" Her dark sea blue eyes were widened with fear. Her hand on my bolero was shaking visibly. But she took a deep breath and composed herself without anyone could ask her what's wrong. Her hand left my arm. And I suddenly realized, what would happen if they knew about my weirdness? What if they knew I could materialize monsters without summoning them from their cards and control them?

"Act as innocent as possible and say nothing without them asking questions." I said out of the blue, my brain was working nonstop, I could almost feel the wheels.

Robin sighed, the ten seconds of her panicking was nowhere to be found. "They probably know everything." She looked at Aster and Jaden. "I don't know but, you can understand if they're trying to pry out. What do we do, Nora?"

"No need to be panicked." Nora waved her hand. "Chairman Kaiba doesn't mean any harm."

"Really?" Jaden blurted out, surprised. "Then he won't be saying anything about me falling from the sky?"

"Of course," Nora continued. "He was the one who woke you up."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for yet an another cliffhanger! But what do I do? I'm just a poor writer who wants her story to get reviews. And yes, I'm a review whore. **Please R&R and check out Avion's stories! They're pretty awesome :)**


	5. IV) Crossroads

**A/N: We're back people! And I have to say how much I'm flattered with every single review! You're making my day! Also, I'm really happy that -one of you- is saying this is the best JadenxOC story ever xD Also, a guest reviewed something about "wolf" Skye. Yes he is a wolf and yes, I have a reason why I'm making him act like an average American dog. And I have no information about Spanish or Italian, I'm just having fun while writing! ^_^ And K5Rakitan, unfortunately a change of plans happened and I'm hiding how Hybrids are produced to the next chapter! Please keep reading and I'll see you at the bottom! **

**PS: 44 reviews?! Awesome! But I don't mind having more ;D Author or not, please review this story and tell me what you think! I appreciate all of them and I need criticism! And we're basically review whores soooo, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction...Enough said.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crossroads**

"The minute you are truly able to control your sensuality is the key to controlling others."

-someone from crowd

_Big and small. Tall and short. Black and white. Night and day. Without his knowledge, he had started only caring for the opposites. When he would think, he would look for the counter of what he was thinking. Sad, but hilarious at the same time, because humankind always tended to create the contrary of every single thing. He never noticed he was slowly becoming the thing he was forcefully turned into. Sometimes he would concentrate so much to finding the anti of everything that he would forget why he was like this in the first place. But it was not his fault, he still found joy in whatever he did, but dueling was not one of them anymore. It hurt to duel, as it did to remember. Even though he buried everything down, salt still burned the old wounds. He thought he had changed, he thought he could continue this life looking up at others forever, he thought he could not win by himself; that he was all alone. But he could not find the strength to fight anymore, no matter how much his family encouraged him. He still was 'damaged'. Everyone was gone, every one of the people he held dear. He had given up when he thought he was struggling._

_Until he saw her screaming and crying her hearts out. The agony, the suffering, the pain, the determination, the desperation, the belief, the force, the power. It all had surrounded him, getting under his skin. It was so, so far away even though she was with him everyday. But it had sparked the long lost hope within him. She was a forbidden one, she could never have the life she dreamed, experience the memories she replayed for zillion times while daydreaming. Her fate was to destroy. But she refused to. He himself had seen it, her will to change the rules, her desire to change herself. She was absolutely strong, both her magic and her mind. But she did not know he knew, she did not know he was not as innocent as he looked. He was not sorry though, he was glad that he was always there for her. He knew her name, but she always remained in his head as Contrast' in his own world. Whatever she did always surprised him, she was an unexpected creature. In his boring life, unbeknownst to him she had become the night he was always looking forward to, the only time he could be free from the cursed life. In these nights, he would stop with contraries and think about her and her strength. And like a shooting star, the girl brought a miracle with her after crashing to his life. __**That person**__ was back in the game._

_He found what he was looking for. His will._

**MAEVE'S POV:**

After some while of walking, I felt a fair pressure on my back but ignored it. It was possibly my imagination because it could be either a random bug, or the wind. But when it happened for the second time, with a slightly more strength I had the need to look back, and saw Jaden. Wasn't he in front of me a minute ago? I wasn't that into thinking, right?

"What's wrong?" I asked and and eyed in front of me. Professor Bakura lead the way to Chairman Kaiba's office. Robin, Nora and Aster were following him silently. Me and Jaden were behind.

"Does this academy belong to Kaiba Corp.?" He asked. His brown eyes were busy with examining the surroundings, which were besieging stairs.

"The owner of it is the Chairman of this school. Go figure." I had to be more beneficent, but I wanted to know how much he knew.

"You mean Seto Kaiba?" His voice raised with amazement. "I'd never expect that old geezer-"

"Hush!" I clamped my hand over his mouth and pulled him down because he was too tall for me to reach to his ear to whisper. "Do not call him bad words. We'll be in trouble if that old geezer in front hears us." I sent him a telepatic message with my eyes, slowly letting go of the bewildered guy. I patted his back strongly to get him on his senses. "Do you understand me?" The thought itself was blood curdling, I had blundered very badly but I was determined to turn the tables. And what was with Jaden anyway? He really did say his impressions aloud.

He shook his head up and down with a funny face. "But no, Seto Kaiba is not the boss anymore. His little brother Mokuba Kaiba got the job because of...things." I continued.

"Why?" He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like this. That man is not the kind of person to leave his job to his brother because of 'things'. He doesn't even recognize holidays, he'll manage even if he's dying."

"Well he can't really do that when he's missing right?" I shrugged. "A lot has happened after all. There are many rumours but Mokuba Kaiba is as relaxed as a hippo taking a nap.."

We stayed silent for a while. "That means he is still managing right?" He laughingly said. "I still have a lot to learn. Thanks for helping me out this time." He grinned.

"Don't thank me yet." I pointed at the silver plate of the wooden door we were approaching with my chin. Jaden started to bouncing up and down, a way to calm himself maybe?

"Then don't leave me alone so I can double thank you later!" He said, causing me to look at him with wide open eyes. Didn't he know he just said something kind of romantic and effective? But he just flashed me a huge smile as he kept jumping.

I looked away from him and my eyes found Aster's. He shrugged as he wanted to say 'He's always like this.' as we stopped in front of he mahogany door. I started glaring at him, I haven't forgotten 'chibi' yet.

"Any last words or requests?" Professor Bakura asked, his hands behind him. He was enjoying himself! "I was just joking. You needn't to be scared." He raised his hand and knocked on the door 2 times.

"You may enter." Came the flat reply. Robin, Jaden and I shared an uncertain look. The crimson haired girl came up to us. "I couldn't talk with Nora, I'm sorry I couldn't ask what she meant Jaden." She said, her throat bone-dry.

A breach smile bloomed on Jaden's face. "Don't worry about it Robin. I'm not concerned about that, not yet."

"You should be." I said bluntly. "Unimportant nuances can be overturning."

"You read too much Sherlock Holmes." Robin rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because I have collected all the books in a short time."

"I gave the first book to you." Robin beamed at me.

"Ah whatever. You braggart."

"I'm going to give a brief analysis about the situation. We," She pointed at me and herself. "Probably don't have a thing to worry about. It looks like we're here so you don't freak out and go berserk. They might bribe you or threaten you to be honest. After all, you know no one in here, and regarding how Professor came out of the blue and blatantly expecting you shows Nora is %90 right."

Jaden tensed, as if he could be tenser than he already was. I could feel he was talking with Yubel or his other duel spirits in his head. Robin's analysis was reasonable, it could be true. Jaden had to brace himself, but there was a blemish; if Jaden couldn't notice they were brainwashing him in Chairman's office, one of us definitely would. It was safer to talk to him with Aster accompanying him, what were they planning?

"Oh, its old geezer. Wassup? " Chairman Kaiba said after we found ourselves in a sportively designed room. I heard Jaden holding his laughter and Robin snickering. Aster and Nora were expressionless and I was too shocked to do something.

Professor Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mokuba let's put this away for a while. You have visitors."

"Oh I know I know, Oracle said you were coming." He waved his hand to us. Now I looked at it, he looked very young with his attitude now.

"Um sir..." Jaden started, his aura was all serious now. The eyebrows were knitted and his back was straightened.

"Hello Jaden. A pleasure to see you again." Chairman Kaiba smiled kindly and nodded slightly. "I already know Aster and Nora." He nodded towards them too.

Wait what?! "How do you..?!" I yelled out loud and caused everyone to look at me. "Know his real name..." I trailed away with each word.

"Good question Maeve, but patience." He said. How did he know my name? I don't even...

"I'm not a patience stone Mr. Kaiba. I need answers." Jaden said. "And I need them now."

"I don't think we have enough time. You should talk sometime later, it would be better for Jaden." Robin crossed her arms. "The examination duels will start soon. Personally, I don't want to be disqualified."

"You two go ahead then, you were uninvited anyways." Aster mumbled.

"Hey! Care to repeat that again?" I asked sharply.

"Uninvited." Aster sarcastically repeated.

"No, they are not." Jaden put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from grumbling. "They're my friends. I want them here."

"Enough!" Professor Bakura cut us off. But Chairman Kaiba slowly silenced him, "I'll have you to know my number one student to be is right." He grinned at Robin. "And I appreciate what she's trying to say."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nora suddenly raised her voice. She was silent all this time. "This is madness-"

"No, this is Sparta~" Jaden thoughtfully said. I chuckled, causing Nora to stare at us angrily. Guess no one got the joke besides me.

"Like I was saying, you can't be possibly thinking of that, Chairman."

"Quick as always, Nora. But I've already decided."

"They'll find Jaden! It won't even take an hour!" Nora opened her arms to let her words to take affect.

"That's where all of you get involved." Chairman Kaiba snapped his fingers. "I planned everything. Don't you worry."

Jaden sighed tiredly and threw himself at a chair. "I don't understand a thing..."

"Jaden, I want you to trust us no matter what happens." Chairman Kaiba said, looking directly into Jaden's doubting eyes. "I know you don't know what do and you're lost. Everything has changed. But its only on surface. Like Robin said, we don't have enough time and I've got a deal for you."

"Great. Now what?" Jaden humphed like a child, but I could sense he was interested.

"I'll get you enrolled here, and in return I want you to cooperate. You'll know everything."

"Cooperate with what?" I asked.

"Things." Chairman Mokuba smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Not bad things, don't worry."

"'Bad' can change meanings depending on the person Chairman." I pushed my bangs aside.

"True story." Jaden agreed with me. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Simply to wait, for now." Chairman Kaiba closed his eyes. "I will talk to you personally Jaden, but later. I know you have a lot to ask. Now, Ryou will take you to Oracle."

"Why?" Jaden gripped his head and a troubled expression placed on his face.

"So you can get your Restrainer."

"Why must this be so complicated?" Jaden sighed.

Wow, he was really gonna get enrolled here without taking a written exam. I was kinda jealous. Restrainers were the objects given to you when you had enrolled to St. Rica Boarding Academy successfully. They were used in order monsters to stay as holograms and not become real when summoning them. Oracle did the matching sequence, they say the object chosen as the restrainer and the carrier have a special bond, I don't know how. But I want to learn, we were going to use a neutral one when taking the examination duel and I was thrilled to experience how it felt. Maybe my own Restrainer would help with my abilities, maybe it would nullify them. I really wanted it to.

"And I want you to go with them, Maeve."

My eyebrows shot upwards. "I don't want to sound idiotic but did I miss something. Why?"

"Just go May, it won't hurt to." Robin encouraged me, there was something meaningful in her eyes.

"Chibi to the rescue!" Aster smirked. I hardly stopped myself from gritting my teeth, why couldn't he stop with 'chibi'? "Why don't you shut up for once? Someone may think you're a girl." He was really irritating.

"At least I don't look like a child."

"At least I don't whine like one." I slapped the answer without thinking.

_Maeve! _Athena yelled in my head, it made me make a weird face. _Your first priority is to help Jaden. You're making him uncomfortable._

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think that's enough." Chairman said, amused by our conversation. "I just want precious friendship bonds to grow."

I looked at Jaden for a minute, his body was here but his soul was away. I had to give him 5 stars, after all of this he still had the will to save everything and he was still holding on. He looked clueless, but I had the feeling he was more than he let on.

"Please do not start." Nora ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. "Let's do this." She said. She glanced at Aster with her piercing blood red eyes and he smiled slightly, taking off his glasses. Oh he could smile, instead of smirking. These two were a fantastic duo, Silver Douchebag and Creepy Woman.

"You two go to the teacher's lounge and tell them to announce the duels are postponed to tomorrow. I guess this is gonna take a while." Chairman said after a while. "Know your value Jaden." He winked at him.

Jaden looked really astonished. "You're cancelling the duels?"

"Yep. Its not a problem, many were about to shit their pants anyways." He stood up and stretched himself like a cat. "Jaden and Maeve, you go with Ryou. Robin, you're staying. Say, would you like tea or coffee?"

I really felt bad for Robin.

"Stop spacing out." Professor Bakura said when he noticed my eyes weren't focusing. "We reached the car. And I don't want an unfortunate accident to happen, for the sake of my car."

I really felt bad for myself too. I wanted to apologize, but Professor was making things hard for me, he was treating me worse than he was treating Robin. "Professor, I'm really sorry for earlier..."

"You don't have to apologize. Its okay. It was an unusual experience so, I forgive you." He said without looking behind to us. Jaden didn't understand the case so he was looking back and forward between Professor and I.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Was his reply.

I climbed up the car cursing under my breath, it took the attention of Jaden and he turned to me after Professor started the Hyundai.

"He seems to be an awesome person. I want to duel him." He leaned to me slightly for me to hear his silent tone. Unexpectedly husky silent tone for someone who wasn't manly like Daemon Black. I cleared my throat. "I don't want to do anything with him. I don't like pushy people."

He smiled "Its not the same but he reminds me of an old teach of mine. At Duel Academia."

I thought for a while. "Dr. Crowler?" I asked. When said pushy, the first person I had in mind was him. Dr. Crowler was a marginal person from head to toe.

Jaden's warm brown eyes widened and he leaned toward me so fast that I couldn't find the opportunity to object. "You know him?" He asked excitedly. He was near, extremely near. Our noses were inches away, he was invading my private space. I didn't know why but my throat suddenly went dry and the blood rushed to my face. Me telling Jaden "I want to be friends" replayed in my head for unknown reasons. I was staring into his warm chocolate pools and sitting there in shock. On the other hand he was looking normal.

"Close." I said. "You're close. Cool down and back up." The words found they way out somehow. His eyes were so similiar to that person in my dreams that I wanted to stare as long as I could.

"Huh?" He blinked. One time, two times, three times. And in a rush, he jumped back and bumped his head to the window. "Owww..."

"Hey, you okay?!" I reached to his head.

"No no no no I'm alright!" He jerked his head, wanting to stay away from my touch which offended me a little and he hit the window again. "Ow ow!"

"Are you trying to run away or did you go crazy in your beauty sleep?" Professor asked. His eyes looked at us from the mirror.

"It was an accident." He did not have to ask this instead of a simple 'What's wrong?'.

"You sound pretty mad, Paladium." He chuckled. "Guess little people are easier to tease." Professor said in an irritating manner.

Jaden rubbed the little bump on his head and settled down. "I overreacted. I was asking about Professor Crowler."

His reaction was a simple "Oh."

"Do you know him? Do you know any of Sinners? Are they-"

Jaden was silenced by the look on Professor's face we saw on mirror. "We're about to reach the place where you can get some information. For now, Maeve will help you. She is a person of this era, so she'll say what's on her mind freely." We stayed silent after that for fifteen minutes as Professor drove the car.

I finally got why I was there. I didn't know the other age, I could not mourn for them and I could be clearly objective when I talked about it. And it would somehow console Jaden to move on too. I sighed. I was questioning if they looked at my background or not. It could be possible, regarding how they chose their students. Kaiba Corp. was a rooted company, so I didn't find a reason why they couldn't be cautious. I needed to talk to Athena about this, avoiding had painted my eyes and I could not see some facts. Suddenly the confusion in my head disappeared, Robin was worried because they might know something about her uncle? No, she looked like she was worried about herself.

"Dr. Crowler is one of the teachers here." I explained and looked out of the window as the buildings kept flowing like a river in front of my eyes.

"Dr. Crowler? It should be Proffessor Crowler." Jaden asked in a questioning manner, rather than saying.

"He wants people to call him that. Dr. Crowler sounds more harmonic as he likes to put it. " Proffessor shrugged with boredom. "Here we are."

Jaden and I shared a seems-legit look and went out from the car. As I read from the website, the little house of Oracle's was in front of Coliseum, where deadly Arena Matches took place. But I didn't know that it had such a cute appearance. The house itself was small for a family but it was pretty ideal for just a person to live. Sunny orange color made the house livelier to be around and pulled attention to the green garden surrounding it. It was a simple country style. Where was the horror house I was waiting for?

"Close your mouth, a fly may enter." Professor went ahead of us, snickering silently.

"Wait for us!" Jaden yelled as he started running to catch up to him. I was not as eager as him though. I took my time looking around the place while they waited for someone to open the door. I was admiring the flowers, almost every kind of plant grew in our garden, and Ol' Iron Man and I were very proud of the sweats we shed for it, I loved boasting about our little paradise but my grandpa was always stayed bountiful. But even though this flowers looked like the ones in our garden, they were not the same, breed difference maybe? I was going to ask the gardener to Oracle and talk about the flowers while they did serious business.

"Paladium! Hurry up!" Professor yelled at me, I raised my head hardly from the lively sight of flowers and walked up to the house lazily. I even waved goodbye to the plants. For some reason, breathing became hard and my pulse got faster by every minute. I stopped in the middle of the road and shook my head, cleared my throat and continued walking, I was allergic to polens, but the time had frozen in autumn, pollens wouldn't be around in this time of the year.

"The face you're making is weird. Saw something bad?" Jaden looked at meadows, where my nickname grandpa used came from. Jaden closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the natural perfume of flowers. "I like it here. So nostalgic."

"Its not that I saw something bad. And I do not fear bugs." I waved my index finger to his nose. "Okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" He leaned briskly in front of me, making me grin. He was so cute. Like a kuriboh. I wanted to grab him in a headlock and ruffle his hair. His laughter didn't sound as melodic as Nora, but it had its own roughness. It was somehow infectious.

And then, someone with a skin as white as chalk opened the door. Who was highly the Oracle.

"Sartorius?!" Jaden gasped.

Suddenly the whole world started to spin around me and it suddenly turned upside down, as I felt the something shockingly new within me which made me terrified as fuck answer to this white guy. I gritted my teeth and tried to calm my pulse thundering on my ears, I couldn't let the power reach to the surface of the sea I had created in my mind. I breathed as slow as I could and counted sheep in my head. The blood in my veins had gone wild, I couldn't hear anything but my brute galloping heartbeats. The sea was bubbling and the tip of iceberg slowly became visible. Why was this happening?! I fisted my hands and gathered the big blocks of water, forcing brusk iceberg down and down, pushing my imagination to its limits. I brought Titanic in front of my eyes. I kept imagining the scene and adapted it to the sea in my mind swallowing the iceberg down like it was a mere snow drop. But it did not budge, instead it was ready to burst.

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Please don't panic. You can do this, you are amazing, you have the strength to control the power. Come on, Maeve! You can't let this happen in front of them!_

"Long time no see Jaden. Please, all of you come inside." A voice said from far away, purple eyes on ghostly pale skin cut into my vision. They narrowed with suspicion and purple glowed with a green ting for a millisecond, but that millisecond was the roundabout of my entire life that I couldn't notice that time. My breathing turned to panting and my pulse dropped down, leaving its place to a terrible head pounding. My legs transformed to jelly, I was using my last piece of energy to not to pass out in front of the Oracle. I didn't understand, my power never tended to do this. I thought I held the reins, but that man had helped me to calm my nerves, I was sure of that. The force I locked inside was never strong like this, it was almost automatic and it worked only when duel spirits were around. I was confused, have I belittled the thing I was given? I couldn't gather the thoughts in my head, inside my skull had practically cooked itself. When I raised my eyes, I found Jaden looking at me in horror in his eyes, but his expression was controlled. All the color left my face, I must have done something bad. But that didn't explain why Proffessor behaved oblivious of my situation and talking with someone on the phone naturally.

"And the little Restrainer of yours doesn't look healthy. I'm shocked she did not explode when she passed the gate to my house." His smile was creepy and the little did I know, he had called me a Restrainer and done something to me.

I could say "Nonsense." before everything went black.

**ROBIN'S POV:**

"Hey Robin! You're back early, where is Meadows?" Ian called out immediately after she stepped into the house. To Robin, Ian Michael Paladium was the epitome of wisdom, his foggy eyes saw everything a person was hiding, the wrinkles right beside his eyes were the result of smiling often but Robin knew they were the fruit of many painful experiences. The flame haired girl respected the old man very much that she could never lie to him.

"She is out with her new friend." She said. It was not completely a lie, she found no wrong in that.

"Oh really?" Came the intimate voice from the back garden. "She would call home in situations like that."

"I am her call." Robin walked to the living room where she was attacked by the certain white wolf.

"Sup Skye?" Robin smiled to the wolf and sat in front of it. She stroked his head. His sky blue eyes were questioning her.

"Maeve is out." She said, Robin sometimes sat with Skye and talked about her worries and troubles no one knew. The wolf always sat unmoving, upright and listened to her patiently. She knew he understood her, he was more than the simple dog behaviors he did when Maeve was around. Skye was not a dog, but he wanted to look like it, as Robin always liked to put it.

He sat like a lion, and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know. But she is on safe hands."

Skye made a sound behind his throat, his eyes sharpened and their color turned to ice blue.

"Alright alright, I'm not sure about that. Things have become complicated but I trust the guy."

He showed his sharp teeth. Robin gulped.

"I couldn't go with her! I told you! She went to the Oracle and if I go there, everything is over." She said waspishly. Maeve was alright, although she had gone somewhere unsafe with unexpected people. But if her plan was going to work; Robin would both obey Chairman's warnings and guarantee her friend's safety.

Skye just kept sitting there. No reaction huh. And he suddenly dashed to the backdoor like a bolt and disappeared. Robin sighed in relief, the plan was a success. Now she could take a relieved breath and somehow try to explain things to Ian.

She was in a sea of peacefulness when she stepped in the backyard. It was one of the reasons why she liked this family and this house. They were always welcoming and they always smelled like a particular flower, for example Maeve smelled like basil and vanilla because she couldn't stop touching the basils and she constantly ate sweet things; her favorite was vanilla flavoured ice cream. Robin would know a person's favorites from the smell on them.

"Oh Robin." Ian walked up to her, rubbing the damp soil off from his bare hands. "Please tell me the details. She made new friends? That's a first, but it made me happy. Why are you not with her?"

She shrugged. "I have to babysit today, you know."

"But you always stick together." Ian stroked his thick white beard. He couldn't fit some pieces of the puzzle it seemed.

"Maeve will be okay, Skye's got her back." Robin nodded in satisfaction. That damn Oracle couldn't do anything bad with Skye around, that wolf had its own will power, he was even smarter than some other people.

"Oh. Well that is alright." Ian laughed his old man laugh. "But Chris will make a fuss about it."

"That is why I'm going out now. Before she comes back from work." Robin smiled. "I just wanted to guarantee my safety." More like Maeve's and hers. Even Aster and Nora's. That reminded her, Nora the bitch had some explanations she needed to give. Helpless Daniel becoming legendary Aster Phoenix, truth about Sinners, how Chairman Kaiba was involved with it needed a brilliant research she was planning to do later. The little pieces she held weren't enough for her, there were empty spots. Robin had told Kurivolt to leave her alone kindly, and the squishy cheerful mysterious duel spirit he was, he had disappeared.

Ian shook his head and put his too muscled arms for an old man on his hips. "Be careful. Like I said before, there is something weird going on with that family."

"I will." Robin said and looked at the garden for the last time and exited it. Jaden Yuki was guided by a perfectionist duel spirit, Robin sensed no harms coming from them. But he was harnessing a big secret. _Aren't you too? _She asked herself.

Robin remembered the warning of Chairman. He had told her to be careful, just like Ian did. She knew, and she was on her guard. Robin was walking on needles since the day she was born, she didn't need unnecessary advises like this, she was the first of her kind to live amongst humans. In her short life, she had seen many things, met with every kinds of people and struggled with her own nature. It was hard, there was no one to teach her anything, Robin Chase was all alone.

But she was worried about her best friend right now, the girl was the first one to accept her besides Robin's uncle, but Robin knew Maeve was hiding something from them. She was an honest girl, but she was also cheeky, Maeve had something subdued within her, like a calm volcano ready to burst. Robin could tell that Maeve was having a hard time with it, and it was also the reason why the short girl didn't like Duel Monsters. Robin wanted to help her, but she was afraid of the reactions she would get if she exposed herself. Maeve was smaller than anybody else, but she was 527 years old, she never acted her age but wisdom was an inseparable part of Paladiums'. Robin occasionally saw Maeve as the older sister she never had, and even though she didn't want to admit it, Robin didn't want to lose those people who protected her under their wings as if she was a member of their family.

Robin stopped jogging and slowed her footsteps as she saw the gray building laid ahead of her. She babysat a cute child with charming emerald eyes for 3 hours everyday. She never saw his parents but his brother was pretty cute too, but too short for her tastes. And he was around seldomly. The mansion they lived in was unfit for a small family like them, it was gloomy and old fashioned, the architect was definitely a Victorian Age admirer. Robin was amazed by the little boy who never feared the house, but then again Jack sometimes didn't act his age. The kids name was Jack Atkinson, he was 8 years old and Robin almost looked forward to spend time with him. You wouldn't call this babysitting, it was more of 'looking after' but it had became a joke between them as the time passed. And what could she say, they were giving her good money. Enough to support the house.

The black rusty bars of the large door opened with a loud creak that startled Robin. They really needed to repair this thing, oiling the hinges would work too, but they really needed to moderate the house sometimes.

"Robin! You came!" When Robin stopped examining the rugged door, she saw the boy running to her. He was waving to her and smiling carefreely. Robin curled her waist length flame hair which was now a fair tone of rust and held them in a messy bun. She opened her arms wide, and embraced the little boy when he crashed on her.

"Hey Jack. I said I would definitely surprise you sometime! Now where is my ten dollars?" She grinned and the boy pulled back to look at her face.

"I was kidding! My family would bankrupt if I agreed to that!" His almighty emerald eyes looked at her weirdly as if she had said something terrible.

Robin let go of him and pouted "I want my ten dollars. You don't know the hardship I went through!" She said in a fake teary voice, as she turned her face away from the boy whose spiky hair only reached to her waist. And her legs were longer than an average girls' were.

"Fine." The boy waved it off, making Robin throw a sunny laugh. "But can we go inside right now? I want to show something to you." He started to drag her from the sleeve of her jacket impatiently. Robin rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to see an another can collection of bugs. It scared the shit out of me Jack." Robin said. Jack really liked bugs, he had spared two whole spacious rooms for his collection. And they were full off stuff that if a needle were to fall, it wouldn't even touch the floor.

"We both know you don't get scared." He glanced back at her. "It will really surprise you." He smiled confidentially, Robin was getting curious. Jack was different from other kids of the same age, he didn't go to school, he was home schooled. He had warmed up to her really slowly, Jack was a reactionless boy when Robin met him. He would talk to himself. pointlessly play with valuable stones and chat with them. Robin didn't know why, but he had started to ask questions about her out of the blue and wanted to spend more time with her after some time passed. He was a lonely child, but he definitely was not insane. The aquamarine eyed girl somehow took a liking to the boy too, probably because he was a reminiscent of her younger self. She wanted to help him although his family was really abnormal.

"I'm really looking forward to it." Robin gave him a small smile, she was forgetting everything when she was with him. Normally, her attention was separated on different matters so she wouldn't make mistakes, but this little cute boy managed to gather all of her attention on himself. Robin didn't smile often, but he managed to pluck genuine laughs from her.

Jack's gaze lingered on her face more than it generally would. He fastened his little steps and hanged on her sleeve tightly. "Will you stay tonight?"

Robin's ears perked up. "Is there a specific reason why?"

He shrugged. "My parents and brother are away. I don't want to be alone."

Robin was sensing a hesitation, he really wanted her to stay and he was afraid she would reject, but his reasoning was weird in some ways.

"Its bound to your surprise. And my ten dollars." She said. Robin was really concerned about Maeve, she wanted to go back to home. But she had an excellent plan, she was not that unable to check on her best friend and keep an eye on the little boy.

His eyes lightened up. "Really? Thanks!" The crooked grin which was his trademark made its way to his face. He was really going to become a heartbreaker when he grew up.

"You look so confident." Robin raised an eyebrow at him. He just laughed and continued dragging her around.

Robin sweatdropped when they reached to their destination. "You didn't have to hang on my favorite jacket and stretch it if we were just going to your room."

Jack looked at his hand and looked at her again. "Sorry."

"I'm not going to run off." Robin stroked his spiky head, hard. He pushed her arm off and scoffed.

"I'm not a child."

"Sure." Robin sat on the floor and extended her legs. "Let's see what you've got."

His emerald eyes focused on her and he took a deep breath, Jack hurriedly went to somewhere and he came back with something wrapped in his hands as Robin watched what he was doing curiously.

"Ready?" He asked, looking older than his age again.

"Yes." Robin said, tilting her head to the side.

He slowly unwrapped the rectangular object and gave it to her inquisitively. It was a dueling deck, And Rainbow Dragon was on top of it.

"This..." Robin breathed. "This belongs to Jesse Anderson." She looked up at Jack. "Where did you got this from?"

Jack lowered his gaze to the deck. "It was hidden"

Robin narrowed her eyes and left the job to her brain.

_"I advice you to leave your friend alone for now, she is not in danger. You're a smart girl, so I expect you to understand some facts. The fate has pulled its strings so ingeniously this time, beware of your surroundings. There are hidden mines around, Robin. Like in your case, appearance is nothing. The raw diamond is in the inside don't you agree? I want you to open your eyes and look around more carefully."_

_"Miss Chase, you're a genius aren't you? You never act like it. Truth is not something you can easily give to someone on silver plate in our time, remember this"_

_"Robin, you will become a part of something big in the future. I feel it, niece. In my belly."_

_"You wouldn't want to go against our rules, Robin. Come and join us. Trust me, we are the power. Every single thing is within our reach."_

_Be careful. Like I said before, there is something weird going on with that family."_

_"I am being punished for defending the truth. It will never be known Robin, no one listens to me. I am useless and small, I can't find a salvation, so I gave up. I am just cursed I guess."_

Robin's eyes widened and she looked at Jack, like she didn't know him. It couldn't be right? She was thinking something out of ordinary, it couldn't be possible...Her brain was coinsidering every little possiblity, even the most imporbable ones.

_"Maeve is a miracle, Nora is ambitious, and you're an exception. Every one of you has her own situation. I'm just watching over you three Robin, as a Chairman and as a Godfather. Don't be angry alright?"_

Robin shut her eyes tightly. She was getting furious, at herself. She wanted to protect only thing she had but she did the worst thing she could do. Betraying them without wanting it. She thought she was smart, but how could she do this kind of a mistake? As the creature she was, Robin needed to be careful every time but why couldn't she see through this game? More importantly, why were her friends involved?

"Are you the child of Jesse Anderson? That's why your parents aren't around? So I couldn't understand the games were going on?" She whispered. It had to be it. Her other thought was too fairytale-ish to be true.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not he child of Jesse Anderson." He answered with a flat voice.

Robin turned around and listened to herself. If the person in front if her wasn't Jack she would already have chopped his/her head off. Robin couldn't tolerate unfaithfulness, but her instincts were telling her someone was trying to protect them. Chairman definitely knew she was threatened by Heroes, the common thing was: the both party knew she was a Hybrid. But she couldn't understand Maeve, why was she a miracle?

"Then what? His little brother?"

"You can never guess."

A bitter smirk formed on Robin's lips. "I think I do. I am a genius for a reason. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't paranoid."

Jack's emerald eyes clouded and he crouched down beside her. Robin still couldn't be angry at him.

"Oh really? I should have known."

"Care to tell me why you took this role, Jesse?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that escalated quickly right? The plot is slowly showing itself and I can't wait to write more! I bet you didn't see a child Jesse coming. But why is he a child? What's happening to Maeve? What will Jaden do? What's Sartorius doing there? PLEASE KEEP READING AND R&R :)**


End file.
